Together
by untitledmind
Summary: Revan and Bastila shortly after the Star Forge, coping with Jedi life as a couple, the Jedi Council, Knighthood, and now, memories. Check it out! Chapter 10 now uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. Hope you guys enjoy this little thing I whipped up in my head at 11 pm. Tell me whether or not you think I should continue! Read and review as always, too. And also, there may be some mistakes in there because I'm too tired right now to completely edit it perfectly so if you notice something wrong, don't be shocked.**

**|X28|  
**

* * *

"......_I am..nothing." _Malak wasn't 'nothing.' He was a monster, a terrorist, a tyrant. He used to be smart, funny, and charming. Revan didn't care anymore, though. Malak was dead and that was that. He had Bastila to think about now. Getting back to the _Ebon Hawk _and ultimately, Bastila, for she would most likely be waiting for him outside the door or with the _Hawk _along with Carth and the others. It was possible, but Revan doubted it because she should have been using her Battle Meditation against the Sith. He was jolted back into reality when the enormous space station shook violently. Revan ran through the doors where the sight he was greeted with wasn't all that pretty. There were Jolee, Canderous, HK47, and Bastila fighting off the remaining Sith soldiers and Dark Jedi. They all looked tired and worn. Even HK looked like he needed a good ol' fashion shut down for a bit. Revan called out to them as soon as Canderous had gunned down the last Sith.

"Hey guys, c'mon! Back to the ship before all our hard work is wasted because of this damned Star Forge. Don't worry," he added as he saw Jolee's questioning face. "Malak is dead and I have the bastard's lightsaber." Without another word, the five retreated back to the _Ebon Hawk. _First thing Revan saw back at the ship was a flash of an orange jacket beckoning them up the loading ramp.

"Carth! Let's get outta here. Malak's dead and this place is about to blow up."

"You got it," was Carth's simple reply. Revan went down to the cockpit where Bastila and Carth were already taking the ships controls and guiding her out. As soon as Carth said he had things under control, Bastila left the room. Revan looked at Carth as if asking for permission to go. Carth was about to open his mouth to say something but the pilot's console was beeping which could only mean they were getting the inevitable call from the Republic forces. Before Carth answered it, Revan raised an eyebrow and Carth nodded.

"Thank you, Carth. You truly are a great friend." The soldier only smiled in response and took his call.

Bastila was in her room standing. Just standing a few feet from the door as if she didn't know what to do next. In truth, she really _didn't _know exactly what to do next...interrupting her thoughts however, was a knock on her door. It could really only be one particular person, she thought.

"Enter." She called. Revan entered and almost walked right into her with how close she was to the door.

"Have you been just..standing here? This whole time?" Revan asked, surprised and slightly amused. She smiled and played along.

"Well in truth, I was waiting for you, your majesty." Before Revan could react she threw her arms around him. "No, love, I just wasn't quite sure what to do next. And now that you're here, I think we should talk." She looked into his root beer colored eyes. He looked back into her steel blue ones.

"Sounds great, Bas." She took a deep breath and started,

"On the Forge, when I said I loved you, I was telling the truth and nothing but the truth but I'm not sure what the council, or anyone else really, will think about this. What do you think will happen?" Revan sighed and responded,

"Honestly, Bastila, I'm not sure but you have to answer me one thing." She sent him a silent question through the bond. _What?_

"If the council...disagrees with our relationship...would you choose me over being a Jedi? Would you come away with me so we could do something that didn't require all of their customs?" He pulled back from their embrace and looked straight at her, and at nothing else in the room

"Revan-I-," Bastila stuttered over her answer. At last after a few seconds of tense silence, she finished her response. "Of course I would Over anything in the universe, I'd choose you, my dear." Revan looked overjoyed at her answer. Now, he could rest, knowing that they could be together. He smiled at her and motioned to the bunk closest to them.

"Bastila, what do you say we get some sleep before our undoubtedly ecstatic welcoming committee at Lehon?" Seeing Bastila's unsure look, Revan hastily added, "No no all I have in mind is sleep, trust me I'm too tired for anymore strenuous activities at the moment." He winked at her and all she did was roll her eyes.

"Alright, Revan I think I get the picture. Now come here," she sat down on the bed. Revan smiled and laid down on the bunk, pulling Bastila down with him. She squealed when he did that. Revan found that highly amusing but decided to let it slide for now. Instead he secured his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. She was tense at first but relaxed in his embrace almost instantly.

Sleep came easily for Revan and Bastila Shan that night. Or day, or whatever it was when Revan had defeated Malak and fell asleep with the love of his life safely in his arms, savoring the feeling of the protection he was providing her. Revan and Bastila. Bastila and Revan. Whoever or whatever they were, they were together and that is what mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer For the Rest of the Story Because I Hate Having to Add These Every Chapter: I dont own the characters of Star Wars or anything else that seems familiar unless it is said that I own it (only the plot is mine). A/N: Here I am everyone! New chapter up and it was considerately longer than he first chapter. I'd like to thank **NRSG **for important input on the story. Anyway, enjoy and please read and review!  
**

* * *

After what could have only been five hours of sleep, Revan was awoken by Carth on the ship's loud speaker saying that they were at Lehon and everyone needed to get up, for he had held off the Republic swarms long enough and it was time to get ready for the day. Revan grumbled to himself about having to get up early when he was the savior of the galaxy. He opened his eyes and looked at Bastila, who, surprisingly was still asleep. Revan cracked a smile at the way she was still nestled in his arms, spooned against him. He tapped her shoulder and said softly,

"Bastila." No response. He said it a little louder and shook her a bit. "Bastila we have to get up now. Come on, don't make me carry you around all day because you're too lazy to get up," Revan said in a sing-song voice. That got her groggy attention. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of him trying, almost vainly, to wake her up.

"Why do we have to get up after yesterday? No, don't answer that. It's too early for a smartass comment today." Revan looked amused and smiled.

"Morning to you too, Bas." Revan got out of her bed and pulled her out gently by the hand.

"Who knew you can be a gentleman when you want." Revan mocked hurt.

"Well dear, you'll find out that I can be quite polite when I like to or when necessary . And my life doesn't revolve around sarcasm, y'know," said Revan

"Yes and it doesn't revolve around-" But what exactly, Revan's life didn't revolve around was never said as Revan's lips had captured Bastila's right in mid sentence. Bastila seemed to forget what she was saying and was getting absorbed in the moment of the kiss. Bastila put one hand on Revan's chest and the other on the back of his neck while Revan put his hands on her waist. She opened her mouth to Revan and in less than seconds, their tongues were dancing together. Very cliche like, the need for oxygen overcame the moment of passion. Bastila tried to glare at him but couldn't. She just erupted into a fit of laughter. Revan found her laughter contagious and started laughing himself. She was laughing into his chest for at least three minutes and he was right there giggling along. When the laughter died down, Revan bent his head slightly down to look at Bastila. He was roughly 6'2" and she was around 5'8" so Bastila simultaneously looked slightly up.

"What was that all about?" Revan asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Bastila raised one eyebrow and a small smile graced her lips. "Come on, darling, we've wasted enough time in here already. Carth called out on the loudspeaker at least ten minutes ago." As soon as she said it, Bastila realized she slipped.

"Hey you were _so _**not asleep.**" Revan blurted out obnoxiously.

"Yeah and you have been, like, hanging out with Mission, totally way too much," Bastila retorted. "And I am _not lazy_." Revan smiled and said,

"That was pretty good, Bastila. Okay well I am going to go change my robes really quick and you should probably get dressed, too. You might as well throw on some decent Jedi robes for this. That's what I'm gonna do anyway. Later, Princess!" Revan winked at her and walked through the doorway.

"That man," muttered Bastila to herself, "Is the love of my life and he will annoy me to no end." She chuckled to herself and thought, _No, that's not true. He'll go to the farthest reaches of the galaxy to protect me. Maybe he'll annoy me on the way but I'll retort back at him and we'll be happy. _"I swear to the Force he's bipolar, too. One minute he's all happy-go-lucky and playful and the next he's serious and professional........"

* * *

Once every one had eaten something and were neatly dressed, Revan, Carth, Mission, Zaalbar, T3, Canderous, Bastila, Juhani, HK-47, and Jolee walked off the ship and down to the temple where the ceremony would, no doubt, take place. Bastila on Revan's arm, Mission and Zaalbar bickering on Z's breath or something, Carth and Canderous talking, (for once not arguing), Juhani and Jolee talking about Jedi customs, and HK and T3-M4 exchanging banter about who-knows-what. Revan in his actual Jedi Padawan robes instead of his plain black or gray robes that he almost always wore. Carth in his formal Republic outfit, Mission wearing a neat set of silver armor, Zaalbar hadn't changed a bit, T3 and HK looked normal, Canderous in full Mandalorian armor from head to foot, Bastila wearing a set of formal Padawan robes instead of her normal skintight outfit, Juhani also in Padawan robes, and Jolee wearing a set of Jedi Master robes he must of picked off a Jedi somewhere along the line. Revan was in the lead and admiring his crew's formality.

Once they had completed the mini hike to the temple, Revan addressed everyone before entering the courtyard. He could hear the present people chattering loudly.

"Alright everyone! Here we are, the place where we'll get the "thanks we deserve" or whatever...yeah right." There was a few chuckles from his crew. "Anyway, I know we're not completely looking forward to it, but the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can get to Corrie for a _real _welcome!" There were a few "woo's" from Mission, Canderous, Carth and a roar of appreciation from Zaalbar. Jolee, smiled while Bastila and Juhani chuckled a bit. He really was a great leader, thought Bastila. She let go of his arm for a moment to turn and whisper in his ear.

"You really are a great leader, dear." He smiled in response and ran his hand through his short, spiked, black hair in an almost embarrassed sort of way. He offered his arm to her.

"Well, my lady, are you ready?"

"Ready to get out of here so let's hurry up and get this over with." She took his arm and they walked, ready to face the crowd.

After a good ten minutes of greeting the crowd the crew assembled on the top of the temple steps. The order was Revan (slightly in front by default), Bastila next to him, Carth next to her, Canderous next to him, Mission next to Canderous with Big Z next to her, Jolee, then Juhani. The droids were slightly off to the side. The were each presented with the Cross of Glory by Admiral Dodonna following her "thank you" speech. After the applause, Master Vandar came and did his "thank you" speech on behalf of the Jedi Council. The only members present were the Masters from Dantooine. Vandar was saying something Revan wasn't paying much attention to. He was busy stealing side-glances at Bastila. She appeared to be immersed in Vandar's words but Revan knew better. He tapped into the bond and "said" in a sing-song voice,

_"Bor-ing. When will it end?"_

_ "Oh quit being so melodramatic." _Bastila responded playfully.

_"'Melodramatic?' What are you actually having _fun _here with this or something?" _Revan retorted. _"Besides, the good part about this is that you get to see me wear 'proper' robes or whatever."_

_ "Yes, I doubt that will happen very often. But I have to admit that the brown doesn't quite fit with you as well as the black and gray do."_

_ "Touche, Princess."_

At this point in time Revan had opted back in for Vandar's closing words: 'Something something something, Prodigal Knight.' Then the starships soared overhead and fireworks went off. It really was quite a sight to behold. Revan was sure that it would be on the HoloNet, too pretty soon. Revan smiled and gave Bastila a look that said, 'follow me.' She obliged and he whispered in Carth's ear,

"I'll be right back. Tell them I had to check on the ship or something and I needed to bring someone with me or..something good please." Carth caught his friend's eye and nodded.

Revan brought her to a grassy spot outside of the temple courtyard. He looked at her, grinned, and said,

"Well here we are, my dear, the end."

"Indeed." She replied quite simply and leaned forward, tilting her head. Revan did the same. It was an anticipated kiss. They were both ready for it and Revan did everything in his power _not _to kiss her back there in front of everyone. Maybe if the Jedi weren't there but, as it is, they were and still are. Bastila reached up to cup his cheek and Revan put his hands on her waist. They stood there for what seemed like several minutes enjoying their moment together. Revan finally broke off to look at her. What he saw brought (metaphorically) a spring in his step. There she was, smiling! Bastila was smiling! She hadn't done that too often. In fact, the only times he'd seen, so far, was after he had helped resolve the situation with her mother and when they had escaped the Star Forge on the _Ebon Hawk_. Revan smiled and leaned in once more but only for a quick kiss Bastila was barely able to react to. Bastila pretended to look hurt that he didn't give her a real kiss.

"Fine, Revan. If that's how you want to be, then be that way." They started to head back to the temple courtyard.

"Oh please, you are just upset that I had the moral to end our make-out session and get back to this inevitable crowd of people." Revan looked triumphant when she glared at him. Man if looks could kill....he thought.

"_Make-out session_? Seriously, Revan."

* * *

Once Revan and Bastila had regrouped with the others, Revan broke away to try and talk with Master Vandar, probably the only council member he trusted at this moment except for Zhar. Bastila had told him that they were two of the very few Jedi Council members who had voted against having Revan's mind wiped. Plus he didn't want to address this matter in front of the whole entire council quite yet. He found the small Jedi chatting with Admiral Dodonna. Revan approached politely.

"Er..excuse me, Master Vandar, may I borrow you for a word for a moment?" Revan was asking but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Not that Vandar would say no anyways..

"Of course Padawan Da-"

"Revan. It's Revan. Not Dake." Revan interrupted without really thinking. Vandar looked embarrassed.

"Found out your identity, you have. Good. I never thought keeping it from you or taking it in the first place was wise. Anyway," he turned to Dodonna, "Thank you for the chat, Admiral, but I must meet with my pupil."

"The pleasure was mine, Master." The admiral bowed and walked away to talk with Carth, who was standing in a crowd watching Canderous have a sniping contest with HK. Revan led Vandar slightly away from the scene so they could talk in private.

"What is it that you wish to talk about, Revan? I'll be happy to try and oblige."

"Well, Master, as much as I like small talk, I'd like to try and get straight to the point. And if I tend to be blunt, please, do forgive me," he paused while Vandar only nodded, motioning for him to continue. "I'd like to talk about Bastila and I."

"Mmmmmmm involved you have become, yes?"

"Well, yes Master and I was wondering, well..err....what exactly will happen..to us I mean. Not at the debriefing, but as a couple." Vandar's expression was unreadable.

"Well, Revan, as you know, the Jedi forbid these sorts of relationships.......in _most _cases...." Revan's eyes lit up.

"You mean.....that we could be together _and _be Jedi?" Revan's own heart skipped a beat.

"Now, I can't promise anything, Revan but this, I think will be likely to happen. Don't get all of your hopes up, however. We all know how ah, _certain _council members can be"--Revan could have sworn Vandar cast a glare at Vrook--"but I think it'll work out." Vandar smiled as the young Jedi did his best to contain his exhilaration.

"Very well, Master. Thank you and I must be getting back to my crew. It's about time for us to leave."

"Of course, Revan. We'll see each other again at the debriefing on Coruscant, soon. Until then, may the Force be with you."

"And with you, my Master." Revan literally almost had a spring in his step now. He walked back to the crowd that had his crew. He raised his voice so he could be heard.

"Hey guys! It's time to go so let's _shift_ it please." He caught their attention with the word 'shift.' Common term for Revan but he had emphasized it which meant he was ready for them to move onto the real party that would take place back home. The members of the _Hawk_ grouped up into pairs, basically, for the rendezvous back at the ship. He could hardly wait to tell Bastila about what Vandar had said but decided to wait until tomorrow during the long trip back to Coruscant. Revan told Carth put the ship on auto-pilot to Coruscant, that way he could be well rested for the next day. Once that was done, Revan and Bastila had settled for the cargo hold to sleep in (Revan had a spare bunk that he had picked up from a junkyard on Tatooine and cleaned up and put in the cargo hold). They both fell asleep easily in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay people, I got my new laptop charger and I bring a gift. This chapter. Oh and by the way, a piece of relevant information I should give you goes something like this: Warning. This chapter contains strong language and sorta makes it live up to its T rating. Reader discretion is advised. (Typing that made me feel like one of those people who say that before a T.V. show lol) Sorry if it offends anyone. Please R&R like always. Thanks!  
**

* * *

Everyone in the ship slept well. Well, almost everyone anyway. Bastila was the exception to that statement. She kept thinking about what the Jedi were going to do to her for being in a relationship together. Would they exile them both? Would they be alright with it? Or would they...do something horrible? Bastila didn't know and it was starting to bother her. She was tempted to ask Revan but if she hadn't a clue, she figured Revan wouldn't have much of one, either. Most of the crew was in the main hold, eating, drinking caf, or, in Mission's case, still sleeping in their bunks. Bastila sat next to Revan, who was drinking his caf quietly, Carth was next to Juhani talking about about the differences of Taris and Telos. That surprised Bastila. Juhani wasn't a very social person. Juhani and Carth though...Bastila smiled to herself. _Like that will ever happen. _The voice of her lover startled Bastila out of her comparison of Carth and Juhani.

"Something on your mind, Bas?" Revan asked with concern.

"Yes, actually. Can we have a word about it in private?" T3 beeped something unintelligible. Well, unintelligible to everyone but Revan, who could understand the beeping. He blushed.

"Hey! Just because she wants to talk to me doesn't mean we're going to...'not' talk!" Revan declared indignantly. Bastila blushed, too, and everyone in the room tried to contain their laughter. Revan stood up and lead Bastila out into the engine room, where almost no one went. Revan saw the troubled look on Bastila's face opened up his arms to her, and said half sincere, half sarcastically,

"Does someone need a hug?" To Revan's surprise, Bastila fell into his arms and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Yes," came the muffled reply. Revan only held her and stroked her hair. He wondered what could be wrong right now. After a couple minutes, Revan pulled away to search her face with his root beer brown eyes.

"Bastila, dear, what in the world is wrong?" Revan still had her in his arms but she wasn't hugged to him anymore.

"It's just that..well I wonder what the Council is going to do to us!"-Revan wanted to smack himself for not telling her already- "I mean, we don't _know _what's going to happen." At this point, Revan was smiling.

"Shh, Bastila, relax. It's going to be just fine, trust me. I talked with Vandar last night at the 'celebration' and I was pretty straightforward in my asking. To be frank, I just asked what he thought the Council would think about, y'know, you and me." Bastila looked at Revan incredulously.

"Well don't just stand there and look at me, what did he say!" Revan chuckled at Bastila's sudden mood swing.

"He basically said that we have a pretty nice chance of being able to be the exception of one of the Jedi's biggest rules: having a relationship!" Revan smiled his biggest smile and waited for Bastila's reaction. She looked at him with a smile of pure delight and jumped back into Revan's arms. He spun her around excitedly and crushed his lips against hers. Bastila smiled into the kiss and responded eagerly. When Revan let Bastila out of his embrace they shared an eye lock and both smiled even bigger. Suddenly, Revan's face started to fall. Now it was Bastila's turn to wonder what could be wrong.

"Revan, my love, what's wrong? You should be happy. We're going to be okay. They're going to let us be together most likely, I guess, according to Vandar." Revan sighed.

"I know, I know. It's just that, now that that worry is off my shoulders, I have a new one." Seeing the question and concern in Bastila's eyes, he continued. "I fear the debriefing. I'm afraid that I'll lash out and do something rash. I just feel so much," Revan paused, searching for the right word. "_Betrayal. _Anger, too, but betrayal. Now I know that might sound hypocritical considering what I did but this is different. I understand that I deserved punishment but wiping my entire memory is a bit much don't you think?" Revan meant it as a rhetorical question and hoped Bastila caught onto that. He kept talking before she could reply anyway.

"And who were they to rip me of everything? I literally lost almost everything. I can't remember, Bastila. What if none of my memories had come back? Then what kind of situation would we be in now? To be frank, the galaxy, and the Jedi for that matter, would be screwed. I admit, my life as Darth Revan provoked this...this _bullshit, _but the Jedi," Revan chuckled darkly. "The Jedi retaliated. The goddamn _Jedi_ punished me for what were about half of Malak's doings. I wasn't a great guy when I was a Darth, but Malak, oh that bastard was one hell of a mother f..." Revan paused. He knew that he should probably stop right there before something unfavorable happened. He realized he hadn't taken a good look at the expression on Bastila's face for a little while and wasn't too surprised to find neutrality on her striking features. Bastila only looked at him with an unemotional face. Revan was curious.

"Uhhh...Bastila? Hello? Anyone home?" Revan waved his hand over her face. She ignored his question.

"Revan it's about time that you want to let it out. I know this must be a shock coming from me but it's only natural that you feel the need to vent. And please believe me when I say, not the entire Council agreed on wiping your memory. I would know, as I was present for the debate. Some of them felt that you should be restored to full mental health and have all of your memories that way, finding the Star Forge would have been much simpler and morally correct.

They thought that, inside, you weren't the horrible monster others perceived you to be. In fact, I don't think they thought that you had truly turned your back on the light." Bastila had to take a deep breath after that. He wasn't in a great mood at the moment but that was to be expected. His previous stream of profanities wasn't rare but caught Bastila off guard. She addressed him again.

"I think that you need to tell the Council how you feel in a careful way. Try not to lash out but please, Revan, if you don't get this out of your system then it will continue to haunt you!" She was losing her calm exterior.

"Bastila Shan," Revan smiled again, all traces of anger gone for now. Until the debriefing anyway. "What would I do without you?" Bastila returned his smile, coming back into his arms.

"Go crazy, hate life, and die from lack of..._interest _in the opposite sex," said Bastila, teasingly.

"On the contrary, dear, I'm already crazy. About you." Revan kissed her then. Bastila broke away and said simply,

"I know." She walked out of the engine room with Revan following. Bastila walked into the cockpit to see how long the wait to Coruscant and Revan went into the communications room to contact the Council and schedule the debriefing. He wanted a chance to relax a little before he had to face the High Council. He typed in the code for the the temple. When the signal finally transmitted, Revan had a blue, holographical Padawan, maybe seventeen or eighteen, who happened to be in the com room.

"This is Jedi Padawan Thrack answering from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. May I ask who this is and what I can do for you?" The student asked politely.

"This is Revan. Put me through to Master Vandar. If he's unavailable, put me through to Master Zhar. Thank you." Thrack was slightly caught off guard from Revan's direct order and identification confirmation. He stuttered a bit.

"Ye-yes, sir. One moment please, sir." A few minutes of Revan's already thin patience for the day being tested, he was connected through to Vandar.

"Ah Revan, what brings you to call? Things are alright, yes?"

"Of course, Master. I was just hoping to set up a scheduled time for the debriefing. I think that will work in everyone's best interests."

"Hmm I believe that would be a good choice. When did you have in mind?" Revan opened his mouth to answer when the thought occurred to him that Bastila was the one who had checked upon Carth. He figured he'd better ask.

"Err..give me a moment please." Revan hurried out of the room next door to the cockpit where Bastila and Carth were having a conversation.

"Bastila, I'm telling you, you'll like an Alderaanian wine(AN: Alderaanian wine seems pretty self explanatory). My wife loved them when we went out to cantinas. It's more of a ladie's drink." Revan was tempted to join the conversation but the temptation was overruled by the fact that Vandar was waiting on the open comm line.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but when is the E.T.A for Triple Zero?" Carth responded,

"About...three hours. Why?"

"Scheduling debriefing time with Vandar right now. Be back in a moment." Revan returned to the comm room and said,

"Sorry about that Master. How about we meet first in four days so you and the rest of HC* can decide how we'll do the debriefing. Is that alright?"

"Very fine Revan. I must be getting back to everyone but that idea sounds good. May the Force be with you, young Revan," Vandar winked at him. Revan allowed himself a smile and said,

"With you too, Master." Revan then bowed and cut the transmission. He decided to join Bastila and Carth's conversation about alcoholic beverages.

"I," said Revan, announcing his presence in the cockpit, "think dear Bastila would enjoy a Coruscanti Cod (AN 2: Corscanti Cod was derived from Cape Cod, mixture of Vodka and cranberry juice.)." Carth raised his eyebrows and gave Bastila an amused look.

"And what, pray tell is that?" Bastila asked, also amused.

"Cranberry juice and Coruscanti Vodka." Bastila looked confused.

"Cranberry?"

"Recently discovered fruit. Goes good with drinks. You'll like them. I, although I do love Vodka, will be having some juma juice. Haven't had juma in a while. Oh maybe even a brass monkey(AN 3: A brass monkey is orange juice and beer mixed. I couldn't think of a Star Wars animal equivalent to a monkey). Too bad we couldn't stop at Nar Shaddaa." Bastila rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I swear, even though your smuggler personality technically doesn't exist, you could certainly be a smuggler if needed. You play the part nicely," Bastila added, dryly.

"Come on, Revan let's go. We've got three hours until Coruscant. There's stuff to be done." Bastila pulled Revan by the hand out of the cockpit, leaving a smirking Carth behind. Revan put his free hand behind his back where only Carth could see and arranged his fingers just so only one of them was up at Carth before Bastila completely dragged him away into their temporary bedroom. There was something she seemed to want to talk about.

* * *

"Well, well, well what can we do together to have fun for a little while until Coruscant?" Revan was only joking and hoped Bastila knew he didn't quite mean that. Bastila seemed to catch on.

"Well, you are in need of a shower and...so am I.." Revan's eyes lit up but he was much more concerned for Bastila then a 'shower.'

"Bastila, are you sure? I mean if it's alright with you then it's alright with me. It's just.. '_you know' _that I think can wait. Is that okay with you?"

"Actually, Revan I was hoping that's what you'd say. Now I poked around the ship briefly with the Force and I think everyone's pretty preoccupied so we won't be disturbed." Bastila looked kind of embarrassed.

"Well should we use the ladies' side or men's side? Damn we need a 'fresher in here.."

"Men's for sure. Canderous and Carth are less likely to intrude then some of the others."

"Men's it is then." Revan pulled Bastila by the hand down to the men's side of the ship. Revan opened it to make sure no one was in there and was relieved when he saw the dorm empty. He pulled Bastila inside hurriedly and kissed her quickly before opening the refresher door. Big enough for two, thought Revan. Bastila looked at him, one eyebrow raised. He nodded and she walked inside the small shower room as Revan was turning on the water. Neither of them knew that the door was still partly opened. They stared away from each other awkwardly while the water was heating up. Finally, Revan whispered,

"Oh screw it." He turned and pulled Bastila into a kiss and her hands moved to remove his red jacket he was wearing, along with his shirt, revealing a well-toned stomach and chest. His hands removed her clothing as well until they were both too absorbed to think and subconsciously stepped into the hot shower together. They got passed the previous awkwardness and couldn't keep their hands off each other. Or lips. They didn't even hear someone walk into the dorm. Apparently, that someone wanted to take a shower and had heard the shower going for around a half hour, thinking someone may have forgotten to turn off the hot water. The someone decided it was worth a try to open the fresher door further and check it out. What he saw was...not what he expected. Revan and Bastila instantly grabbed towels once they heard the door open and the intruder left sooner than he came.

"Oh my god! Haven't you people ever heard of closing the damn door?" Carth said in a high-pitched, disturbed tone of voice, half to himself as he walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I'm back. No, I haven't been neglecting you. Anyway sorry it took so long but I hope this makes up for it :P. I actually had to split this chapter into two parts! Have fun reading and please R&R**

**-XX28-  
**

* * *

Awkward. Yeah, very awkward. At least Carth kept his big fat mouth shut, Revan thought. He and Bastila would never live it down if Carth spread around the fact that he, Revan, and Bastila took a shower together. It could have been worse, Revan supposed. Carth could have caught them in the _real _act. He laughed quietly to himself. Now there was only about twenty minutes 'til Coruscant after his shower, reading a holozine, playing pazaak with Mission, dejarik T3, conversing with other members of the crew, and taking a nap. Bastila was talking with Juhani about something that Revan was, frankly unaware of and didn't feel the need to know, really. Poor Carth (who really needed to learn to knock) was hiding away in the cockpit. Revan stood up from his seat, caught Bastila's eye, and sent a message through the bond.

"_I'd better talk to Carth guy to guy that way we don't lose a pilot ...to a straight jacket. Don't worry, I'll handle it, dear."_

_ "Good...God that was just so...embarrassing_! _I mean I can't believe we didn't shut the bloody door! Oh please go talk to him before I die of further embarrassment."_

Revan nodded in her direction and winked. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead before heading to the cockpit. Revan wondered just what to say. His six-foot-two frame stealthily walking to the pilot's dungeon. For being tall and muscular, he walked like a cat. Yet, he wasn't always too graceful. Just a few weeks ago Revan had tripped over a gizka. Or two. Or fifty. _Little shitheads, _Revan thought to himself. Just before entering the cockpit, Revan's booted foot hit something squishy and he barely caught himself from falling. A freakin' gizka..

"WHAT THE HELL! Little shithead gizka! I am going to kill this little mother fu..." But just what Revan was going to call the gizka (though everyone who heard, which was the whole crew, already had a pretty good idea. This wasn't the first time he'd tripped over a gizka) didn't come out. Revan barely had enough self control to stop himself from yelling out the end of his sentence. Last time he said that profanity, T3 had heard and his vocabulator was never the same again. HK was already bad enough but T3, too...Just no, thought Revan. By this point he'd reached the cockpit and his stealth strategy had failed miserably because of the damn gizka. He leaned against the doorway and watched Carth do his best to ignore him. Revan also watched him fail miserably.

"Carth. Get a good load of Bas and me earlier?" Revan smirked and chuckled.

"Yes—I mean no. I mean..Sorry." Carth muttered the last word in an undertone. Revan walked over and clapped him on the back.

"Carth it's fine. Yeah, sure, it was really embarrassing for all of us but really, Carth, we don't need you having nightmares or something." He chuckled. Carth forced a laugh. Revan turned serious again.

"No, Carth, I'm dead serious. I want you to forget the incident ever happened. Clear?" Carth automatically snapped to attention in his chair. He put his hand up to his forehead and saluted.

"Yes, sir."

"No bull, Carth. I don't want any of this military saluting crap around here yet. I want your word." Carth looked Revan in the eyes and Carth was still a bit embarrassed,

"'Kay, Rev. I'll do my best to forget, which is probably good for everyone. Well, if can't forget, I will at least ignore it." Carth chuckled and, already having a secured docking point for the ship, landed the _Hawk _gently.

"It won't be easy, Revan. At least there were towels right near you. Not on you until _after _I walked in but still, at least they were there." Carth chuckled along with Revan and they walked out of the cockpit laughing before Revan gave his signature speech for landing on a planet.

"Well everyone, here we are. Galactic City, Coruscant. Now, this landing pad here is just off the hotel we'll be staying at for a little while. It's actually owned by them for people, like us, who want there ship close by or something like that; I didn't think we'd want to stay on the ship the whole time either. We'll be sharing rooms because I'm not _that _rich. Here's the order we'll be in; Room 126 is Carth, T3-M4, and Jolee. Room 127 is Mission, Zaalbar, and Juhani. Room 128 is Canderous and HK-47. And Room 129 will be Bastila and me."

"Of course," Mission said while rolling her eyes at the last pair. Revan gave her a sharp glare and a smile and continued.

"Ahem," he began. "As I was about to ask, is everyone alright with their roomies? Oh and Mission, Big Z, and Juhani, well, you'll have to figure something out. There are two beds in your room and a long sofa so claim what you wish. I have to warn you all, I think I might have picked a five-star hotel or something so no destroying property that we don't own." He shot a stern glance at HK.

"Anyway, celebration is tonight at the hotel's restaurant and then the nearest cantina. Sound good?" The crew voiced their approval and they went on their way to the hotel to check in. As per usual, Bastila was right there next to Revan as they all walked to the tall Coruscant skyscraper that was the hotel they'd be staying at.

"So, five stars, huh?" Bastila asked, amused.

"Yes. Five stars...maybe next time I'll completely empty my credit account," Revan remarked dryly. "Or maybe when they figure out they have the Prodigal Knight doing business with them, we'll get a hero's discount."

"If the receptionist is female then you don't have to worry," Bastila also said this dryly.

"Ah don't worry, Bas, I only have eyes for you. And, yes, I did see some of the Republic officers watching me at the ceremony but you noticed how I ignored them I hope." Bastila grabbed his hand and nodded.

"Yes, I saw, much to their dismay, that you couldn't keep your eyes off me," Revan blushed a little. "Anyway, I assume you spoke to our favorite pilot. What did you say to him?"

"I basically told him he better forget that our little incident ever happened, in everyone's best interests. It took a bit of persuading but he came around. I think he'll be alright, soon, if not already. Okay?" Bastila only nodded and Revan smiled.

"Look at this place," Revan heard Mission say. "I can't believe Revan even has any credits left after this."

"Hey, Mission, being the hero of two wars has it's virtues. Like my amount of credits, being regarded as one of the worst things that's happened to the galaxy since Exar Kun, and losing my memory," Revan said sarcastically and Mission giggled. Revan came to a stop in front of the elegant, glass doors of the hotel.

"Alright everyone, we're here. Our stuff is being retrieved from the ship, _except _for any heavy weapons, _Canderous._ Lightsabers, which all of our Force-sensitive crew memers should have at all times anyways, are the only weapons that we'll be able to carry in, trust me. I can assure you that pistols and vibroblades will be transported with the rest of our stuff. We are the only ones who get that exception so don't abuse it. They are for emergencies only. Sorry, HK. Stow that repeater now before we go in. "And one more thing, please please please be on your best behavior everyone. I really mean it this time. We will not have another Manaan incident okay? I really don't want to have to try and survive the execution the Selkath tried to give last time, again." Everyone chuckled as they all walked inside. Revan approached the front desk and noticed the receptionist to be a blonde, and attractive, female human, Coruscanti. He chanced a glance at Bastila and only saw her raise one eyebrow and smile smugly. Revan walked up to the front desk with Bastila and gestured for the others to wait while he checked everyone in.

"Excuse me, we're here to check in." The pretty clerk didn't look up from the holozine she was reading as Revan spoke.

"Good day, sir, do you have a reservation by any chance or are you just regularly checking in?" She asked in a bored monotone, with an expected Coruscanti accent.

"We have reservations. Under the name "Crew of the _Hawk_", I believe." The receptionist finally looked up from her holozine and her eyes first saw the hilt of Revan's double bladed lightsaber. Her eyes widened even more as she saw his face.

"Oh, yes, of course, Master Jedi," said the lady as she turned her attention to her computer and typed quickly on the touch keyboard. She then reached over to a rack with numerous key cards and grabbed eight of them, labeled by room number. "Your rooms are all on the fifteenth floor. Your credit total will be-" Revan cut her off and handed her a few credit chips.

"I don't think I want to know the total, ma'am. Please, keep the change." The lady nodded and said,

"Have a pleasant stay, Master Jedi."

"Okay everyone," Revan said, as he walked over to the chattering crew. "We have the whole fifteenth floor to ourselves." He handed all of the organic crew members their respective key cards. "Dinner is in one hour. That should be plenty of time to get ready. And this is supposed to be a formal, suit and tie, kind of thing so we have to dress super nice. And I know none of us have our best clothes with us. But don't worry, I have a pretty good feeling this is the kind of hotel that has a fancy wardrobe to borrow from. Now let's shift it."

Everyone walked to the elevators and they were off, up to floor 15. They decided they'd look at their rooms first then the ladies would dress in Revan and Bastila's room, while the men would gather and dress in Carth, Jolee, and T3's room. Revan walked into his room, to do a bit of looking around before getting ready, and was amazed. There was a sofa in the room next to the doorway along with a table good for pazaak, sabaac, and one for dejarik. He moved onto the mid room which had a small fridge, microwave and trash can linked to the dining room,. Next, there was the refresher, which was absolutely ginormous. There was a living room with a holovision TV, two leather recliners and a long leather couch. Finally, he reached the bedroom. It had a king sized bed, wardrobe, and so many other things fit for a bedroom. All the rooms in Revan's room had a friendly, tan colored, paint scheme that made things look so nice and fancy. Bastila had walked in to the bedroom behind Revan and was just as amazed as he was.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Bastila asked. "I'm surprised this didn't clean you out." She sat down on his lap on their giant bed. He put his arms around her and said,

"Me too, my love, me too." They stayed like that for a minute with their eyes closed until Revan said,

"Well I think it's time to get ready. Dinner in the dining hall, dancing in the ballroom, and then drinking and gambling in the nearest cantina. I can't wait to see what you choose out of that full wardrobe on the other side of the room, my dear." Revan lifted her up and stood her on her feet while he also got up. He leaned in to kiss her but Bastila put a finger on his lips.

"Ah ah, not now, Revan. You have to earn it first, tonight." Bastila kissed his cheek and pushed a speechless Revan to the front door.

"Alright, Bastila, be that way. I'll see you soon, love." Revan walked out and into Carth's room across the hall as Mission and Juhani were talking in the hall, waiting for him to leave so they could enter his and Bastila's room. Mission waved and said,

"Wait until you see Bastila, Rev. She's going to look great!" Revan chuckled and walked into Carth's room where he and Jolee were sitting on the leather sofa in the room's living room, playing pazaak. Canderous was already in a black suit with no tie. That surprised Revan but he kept his mouth shut. They greeted Revan as he sat down opposite them in one of the recliners.

"Liking the room?" Revan asked. As Revan spoke, Carth hit '21' and swore at Jolee for winning.

"Yeah, kid, these are great!" Jolee responded raking in the credits on the table

"Good because it's time we got ready for this stupid dinner and dancing thing. I hear there'll be a plenty of Republic soldiers and officers, Onasi. Maybe a lady will catch your eye." Revan winked and pulled them both out of their seats while getting up himself. Carth groaned and Jolee told Carth he shouldn't complain so much until he's old like Jolee himself. Jolee and Carth walked into the 'freshers while Revan went to shave and get ready. His goatee was getting scruffy again. Revan decided it was time to thin it up and look clean cut again. Time for a simple shave, he thought. Ten minutes ago, it was a modernly shaved goatee with a soul patch and now, nothing but the patch. He looked in the mirror and thought of how Bastila would like it. Revan liked it. He thought it made him look like a clean cut kind of guy. Revan walked back into the bedroom and looked in the giant wardrobe. There were dresses and suits of seemingly every kind. Plain, black tuxes, blazer and slack suits, long dresses , short dresses, skirts, dress shoes, heels, _everything._ Revan looked and looked until he found something that appealed to him. He thought a tux would look to wedding-y and a dress was obviously out of the question. After five minutes of searching, Revan saw it. A pitch black suit with deep, blood red pinstripes. He smiled.

"Perfect." The jacket was the black/blood red pinstripe combo along with the pants. The shirt under it was also black with a tie the same shade of red. The shoes were also black leather. The others, Carth and Jolee, were picking out their outfits as well. Jolee was going with a dark green, almost black, suit and Carth was in a suit like Revan's only with bright orange stripes instead. Typical.

After Revan was dressed in his spiffy suit, he went to comb his black, spiked hair out. Revan actually used a comb this time. He combed it forward so it would lay completely flat but it ended up looking much too plain for him. He played with it for another five minutes and then finally decided to lift his bangs so he was sort of combining his spiked hairstyle and the flat with bangs hairstyle. Now he had his forehead exposed with no bangs hanging down on it. He looked in the mirror. One more thing. Teeth. He couldn't forget to brush his teeth. Or put on cologne. Revan had to add one more thing to his appearance. Something he should never leave without. Lightsaber. As much as he didn't want to bring it, it was necessary. He clipped it on his belt and decided there was no good way to be discreet about it. It was too long to fit comfortably other places.

Once he was ready, he walked in to the living room and told Canderous, Carth, and Jolee to get down to the dining hall with Zaalbar, Juhani, and the droids. They were already there. Revan went over to the door and walked out while the others headed towards the elevators. He walked over to his room and knocked. Mission answered. She was keeping it simple, wearing a black skirt and navy blouse.

"Looking great, Revan."

"You too, Mission. Is Bastila ready?"

"Yeah..And she looks absolutely amazing. Your one lucky guy, Rev."

"Agreed, Mission. Do you-?" Revan stopped mid sentence when he saw who walked in past Mission, his mouth hanging open.

"I'll see you guys down there, Revan. Bastila." Mission smiled and walked off over to the elevators, too. It was a moment before Revan could speak. Bastila was dressed in a long, dark red dress that matched the stripes of his suit. She had her hair out of the usual style and it was laying on her shoulders stylized perfectly with bangs behind her ear. She had flats on her feet (Bastila knew she could not dance in high heels) and the perfect amount of makeup on her beautiful face.

"Bastila Shan, I think that if you weren't the most beautiful, attractive person in the galaxy before, there are no contenders now."

"Revan Skennis, you have never looked more handsome in your life, and that, is a fact. Now, are we ready, my lord?"(AN: Not in the Sithy way) Revan bowed smiled, and held out his arm.

"Yes, my lady. Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

**Haha well, there you go. Next chapter will be dinner and dancing, then cantina. And btw, this fic goes in line with my Leviathan story (Not my best piece of work but I wrote it a long time ago.) So that means Revan and Bastila have been together since the Leviathan and they didn't "jump to conclusions" right away if you know what I mean in the previous chapter. (And yeah I know that was a horrible metaphor) I'll have the next chapter up ASAP but summer's almost here which should mean more chapters more often!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, what you see below this Author's Note wasn't exactly what I had planned but that doesn't matter because this is much better! I forgot what the other one was because this was so much better! Or...maybe my memory sucks sometimes...Anyway, I know it's pretty short but I had to have a good stopping point. D: Oh well...you'll live I know it! (Maybe Im hoping you will because how else would I write this without my faithful reviewers like **NRSG **who review every chapter. I know there are more of you, too, but **NRSG **is a really good example :) Don't forget: R&R please! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The dinner was pretty good. The food was nice, the band was good, the air of the party was good. But the only thing Revan was _really _enjoying was Bastila. Even more than normal! She was absolutely stunning and striking in every way tonight. Revan just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Again.

"Bastila would you mind if I told you how beautiful you look, again? I won't wait for an answer because you are just..wow! I mean I've never seen anyone more striking than you right now. I'm sure this is starting to annoy you by now but I'm just shocked!" Revan smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Revan, I can't believe you. You're acting like a dog the way you're drooling over me!" Revan chuckled and grabbed her hand under the dinner table. "Of course you are a very _handsome _dog, tonight. Black and red really suit you, you know. And I like the new hairstyle along with the shave. It looks very nice and suiting on you. Wear your hair like that more often, my love. It's really..._attractive _on you."

"Why thank you, Bastila. I could say the same about your hair. And everything else." They chuckled together, the sound muffled because what Bastila and Revan were doing right now (laughing and flirting) was going on throughout the whole entire dining hall. Revan was just about to lean in for a kiss on the cheek when he and Bastila heard the unmistakable sound of someone clearing their throat. They automatically looked up, like everyone else in the hall. Revan saw someone utterly unfamiliar up on the stage in front of the band that would be playing.

"Ahem. Good evening everyone! I am Kran Maxis and I'll be your MC tonight! We're here today to celebrate the victory of the Republic, the defeat of Malak, and of course," Kran added dryly, "the redemption of Revan," Maxis smiled broadly at the crowd. Revan already wasn't liking this guy all that much. "When tonight's entertainment is over, the crew of the _Ebon Hawk _will be heading over to Jaylyar's cantina along with some Republic officers and soldiers. First however, now that dinner is done, we will be having the lovely band behind me will be playing and couples will dance." Kran stopped as if he was done but rolled his eyes like he was trying to avoid saying something necessary but disgusting. He gritted his teeth but tried to smile. "And for the first dance, can we please get the _Hawk's _up on the floor." It wasn't a question. Revan pulled Bastila gently up by the hand. She was thinking the same thing. There was something odd about this guy. Revan walked over with Bastila, Zaalbar with Mission, Jolee with Juhani, and Carth with none other than Admiral Forn Dodonna herself. The music started and Revan pulled Bastila into a stance technically correct for dancing. They spoke through the bond.

_"I don't remember the last time I danced, Bastila. I hope I don't screw it up in front of everyone."_

_ "Oh don't worry, Revan. I'm not much of a dancer either, unless it's with a lightsaber. Then, I have to say, you're pretty good at that. We don't have to dance more than this if you don't mind." Revan sent a feeling of relief through the connection._

_ "'Don't mind?' Have I ever told you how much I love you?"_

_ "Hmm..Never how _much _per se. But I think I get the idea." _

Revan and Bastila had been so caught up in there conversation, they didn't realize how close they were to each other and how slow the song had become. Their foreheads were touching. Bastila leaned closer to him.

"Bastila," Revan whispered so she could barely even hear him. "We're in front of countless people, Jedi, and not to mention, this is probably on the HoloNet right now."

"Who cares?" Bastila whispered even quieter as Revan leaned down into her.

"Not me," whispered Revan as their lips met. The lips of the two Jedi moved together fluidly, as per usual. Revan and Bastila kept swaying, but keeping the lip lock intact, without effort. The song ended and Bastila pulled away but leaned her head in to rest it on the chest of her lover. They stayed still, just like that for a moment. Revan pulled back, wrapped his arm around Bastila's waist, and led her back over to two empty seats.

"Did I do alright?" Revan asked as they sat down hand in hand.

"With the kissing or dancing?" Came the reply in an accented soprano that could never have come from anyone else.

"I'm interested now. Both."

"Well the kissing was great like always. I hope you thought the same." Bastila turned her expression pointed and when Revan only nodded and smiled, continued. "The dancing was fine. I think if we danced with a lightsaber, blindfolded, we'd have some fun."

"Yes of course. I think that would be absolutely gr- Ahh!" Revan's hands instinctively shot to the right side of his left leg where something painfully sharp had been injected. "What the hell," muttered Revan under his breath.

"Revan! What the bloody hell happened?" Revan wasn't listening, he was too busy focusing on the pain in his leg. His hand worked furiously to remove what felt like a dart from his leg. Another one flew into his right leg and arm. His lightsaber arm. This time, he couldn't resist yelling out.

"Ahh! OUCH!" Bastila was on her feet looking helpless. "Bastila," breathed Revan, "I need a med center. I think I got shot with toxic darts!" Revan let out another hiss of pain. "I'm not positive but I think they are supposed to paralyze me for a time. Unless we get to a damn med center right now or someone in here is a medic, I won't have full use of my limbs!" Revan whisper -yelled under his breath. The whole entire hall was staring, now. Luckily, Jolee was near-by. He was next to Revan in a few seconds, who was now on the floor twisting and hissing Mandalorian swear words, because not too many people in the Core Worlds understood _Mando'a. _In pain, but still logical. For now.

"Hang on kid, I've gotcha covered here." Jolee turned his attention to the advanced first aid kit, a Republic medic by the looks of him, was handing the kit to the old Jedi. "A paralyzing dart. Can't tell what origin it is but I do have the antidote in this," Jolee took out a syringe but didn't get to finish. Revan had gone through every swear word he could think of in any languages and finally yelled,

"Jolee! You have to get the damn things out! I can barely squirm in pain anymore and that's a reflex which means it's getting closer and closer to my brain, which means I'm about to stop talking and moving all together which mea-" Revan hissed again as Jolee stabbed three syringes into his legs and arm. Revan sighed and whispered,

"Pain is fading. Give me a sedative and can we please gather back in a room at the ho-" Revan, again hissed as Jolee stabbed a sedative into Revan. "Old man, thanks but you have got to stop doing tha.." Revan was out before he could finish his sentence.

"Zaalbar!" Jolee yelled. "Get over here and carry him!" Bastila finally found words for her nest sentence.

"Every member of our crew! We have got to get Revan back upstairs into his bedroom!" Bastila was careful not to say 'our room.' That would have caused problems. A few seconds later, the stunned crowd went back to chattering as soon as the crew was gone, but now it was mostly about who shot the Prodigal Knight with a dart. Everyone in the room had heard what Jolee said about the darts until Revan had interrupted.

Revan's crew assembled in Revan and Bastila's room to watch over him. They were all there for a few hours until Bastila told them to go back to their own rooms and sleep. After everyone went back to their respective rooms, Bastila didn't even bother to change and went to lay on the bed next to her bond mate and lover, the Jedi who had been shot with a dart tonight for reasons unknown, and fell asleep, not in his embrace for once (if he wasn't knocked out by a sedative, that'd be different.).


	6. Chapter 6

**Well folks. Here we go! New chapter time! Yay...Anyways I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Revan awoke; he was groggy, but at least awake. His body ached. His arms, legs, head, everything. Most notably, however, his thigh was the worst. The first target for the darts.

"Those _damn _darts. Whatever kind of bastard shot me is definitely going to be sorry when my foot flies up his ass.." Revan was too busy muttering profanities to himself to notice Bastila stir in her sleep. He did notice the sleepy 'voice' of his lover in his head, though.

_"Revan? Are you alright?"_

"_Fine, my dear. Go back to sleep." _

"Not likely, Revan." Bastila spoke aloud, now fully awake. She turned and flicked the lamp switch next to their bed on. Revan looked only slightly better than he had five hours ago when the dart incident happened.

"Well Bastila," said Revan, smirking, "I do feel flattered when you 'check me out,' so to speak, but when you just stare at me like this, I get unnerved." Bastila blushed.

"I do not _check you out, _Revan," huffed Bastila. She didn't quite look him in the eye when she said that, Revan noted. "Anyway, I need to make sure you're alright. Do you think you can walk, if not get up?"

"I'm not sure but we're about to find out could you get on this side of the bed, just in case?" Bastila got up and walked over to the left side of the bed. She stood at the ready. Revan slowly, but surely, made his way out of the bed and onto his feet. He had to support more weight than normal on his right leg but at least he could stand.

"I've never been too great at Force Heal, Bas. Would you mind?" Revan gestured to his leg. He could move his arms just fine. Could feel better, but as long as he didn't need to engage in melee or lightsaber combat anytime soon, he'd be okay. Bastila gently put both of her hands on Revan's left thigh. Revan put his on it, too, though he didn't know how much good he'd do. He channeled his feel of the Force through his hands. Suddenly, a familiar burst of warmth pulsed through his leg. Revan shut his eyes and sighed in relief. It felt _much _better now. If he could get his hands on some kolto, which should be pretty easy, his arms and leg would be as good as new. Bastila watched his expression carefully. She smiled when he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Feeling better, are we?" asked Bastila.

"Yes, much better, thanks to," Revan paused and kissed her quickly on the nose. "You."

"Hm, the flattering skill is certainly still in check. Now come, it's time we got some more sleep. Some that's not artificial."

"Agreed, Princess." Revan grabbed Bastila's hand and proceeded to walk her over to the other side of the bed. Half for chivalry and half to make sure his leg was up to it. It was. It hurt to put too much pressure on it but it was bearable. Before Bastila collapsed herself on the bed, she realized something.

"We're still in our clothes from the dance, Revan." Revan's eyes went to her attire then to his. He wasn't wearing the black, pinstriped jacket anymore but the rest of his dress outfit was still in its place.

"Yes, so it seems, we are. We'll certainly have to keep these clothes for other special occasions. Hm. Well maybe we should change before going to bed. Shall we?" Revan went over to where he had set his needed belongings while, likewise, Bastila went over to hers. A few moments later, they were out of their dress clothes, into fatigues, and in each others arms in the bed, sleeping soundly.

* * *

Three hours later, both Revan and Bastila were awake. Bastila, having showered before the event last night, was getting dressed while Revan was showering himself. A few minutes later, Revan stepped out in his signature black tunic, with the symbol of the Jedi Order on the back ingrained on the back, black cloak over it. Bastila was also in her regular outfit; the skintight version of her Jedi robes. They quickly ate a couple pieces of toast and went down to the main office for the hotel. Revan greeted the manager, a pink skinned twi'lek male.

"Good day, sir, may I ask where I could find your hotel's medical facility?" The twi'lek smiled and answered in fluent Galactic Basic.

"Ah, yes Master Jedi. You may find it here on the first floor. Second door left to the main hallway. I trust your stay has been most pleasant, except for last night's incident?" Revan clenched his jaw. The Jedi Council may have some idea of who it was that attacked him. He'd have to make sure to ask.

"Yes, mostly."

"Very good. I hope the remainder is better. Good day, Master Jedi."

"Good day," Revan said politely in the twi'lek's native language. He turned on his heel, grabbed Bastila's hand, and walked off to where the small med center should be.

"Well he was polite," remarked Bastila.

"Yeah, he was wasn't he? Hmph. More polite than the receptionist anyways..It's not nice to stare." Bastila chuckled at him as they reached the med door. "Well let's just get some kolto on me and I'll be good as new. But before we go in, I wanted to ask you something." Revan stopped and looked at Bastila. She had a questioning look in her steel blue-gray eyes. Revan proceeded. "Why aren't the others around. I was expecting them to pounce on me when I awoke this morning. I mean I don't mind if you pounce on me..." Bastila ignored the last part and answered his question.

"Well, they all went down to that cantina. To relax a little. They didn't leave until Jolee said you'd be fine though. Now, I expect Carth, Canderous, Zaalbar, Juhani, and Jolee are suffering from severe hangovers while Mission is bathing in credits she won in pazaak off of drunk patrons. Not to mention her suffering a headache from all the sugar filled non-alcoholic drinks she must have consumed."

"Ah. Okay well, how about after this kolto makes me feel all better," Revan started dryly, "we could go and check out the temple. If we really wanted to, we could get through what will most likely be a tedious debriefing, the others can do theirs tomorrow as scheduled, and spar a little afterward?" Revan, seeing Bastila's stern glare, added, "If I'm up to it of course." Bastila smiled.

"It's a date," she declared. Revan smiled, too. They walked into the med center to be greeted by a med droid. The droid went straight to work and splattered some slimy feeling kolto on Revan's thigh, and his biceps. Revan sat on a bed for a few minutes before the slimy feeling disappeared. The droid told him that the effect would take place within the hour and he'd feel as good as new. Revan and Bastila finally left the hotel after letting the kolto sink in for a few more minutes. When they walked out the door, Revan offered his arm for her to take, which she did.

"Great! Because it turns out that I have plenty of money in my bank account under the name "Revan" rather than "Dake Skennis," we could go buy a speeder to get around. In a few days, we'll have to buy an apartment too. It doesn't need to be fancy, yet anyways. Just something quaint and not the price of the hotel. We can't live in that credit sucker forever, you know."

"Well, being the savior of the galaxy more than once, must have its benefits in the money area, huh? Five-star hotels, speeders, and apartments all in one week. Have fun with that."

Ten minutes of walking later, Revan and Bastila reached the nearest speeder store. An Ithorian was the salesman, who spoke his own language to greet the pair.

"I'm sorry, sir but my girlfriend and I are in quite a hurry. We just need a speeder. Maybe a couple standard years old. Certainly doesn't need to be brand new." The Ithorian nodded and led Revan and Bastila over to a spot a dozen or so slightly older looking speeders.

"Here we are: SKJ7000 speeders. Came out two years ago. Prices range from 10,000 to 15,000 credits. Pick a color and you'll be driving in no time!" Revan quickly turned to Bastila.

"Bas, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue." Revan turned his attention back to the Ithorian.

"Blue it is then! I'll take that one there," Revan pointed to a mostly shiny speeder that could hold four at the most, "for 12,500 credits. Deal?"

"Deal!" The Ithorian was very happy to make a sale and handed a key from a ring of multiple, different looking keys to Revan. "Nice doing business with you," said the Ithorian as Revan handed over the credits.

"And with you, sir." The Ithorian bowed his head and walked off. Revan looked at Bastila and said, "Well, are you ready to go, my love?"

"Yes, let's. And why blue?" Bastila asked as she got into the passenger side of the speeder while her lover got into the driver side. Revan looked at her like the answer was obvious.

"Because it''s your favorite color, of course! Why else?" Bastila rolled her eyes.

"Well yes I understand _that _part but what I meant was what made you decide to ask me?"

"Chivalry." Bastila tried to look skeptical, but she knew that she meant more than his own life to him. Likewise, he meant more than her life to her. Revan chuckled. "Well to be honest, I couldn't decide. I mean I didn't really care because it was just the color of a stupid speeder but I thought it'd be nice to have something to remind me of you when needed. And I enjoy buying you things. It's fun. Especially because you're not a big shopper like," Revan fake grimaced, "Mission. Ulgh."

"Why, Revan, I didn't think needed something other than me to remind you of me." Revan looked abashed and was about to say something when Bastila put two fingers to his lips. "However, I'm flattered. Like always when you do something for me. Thank you, love," Bastila whispered as she craned her neck upward to meet his lips. She kissed him gently and he responded equally gentle...for the first thirty seconds. Bastila had to break away to keep composure. She laid her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair, automatically.

"Ah ah, behave now, Revan. We have to go to the Council and if we have a...moment, in the Council chambers, we may have problems. So please if you control yourself than I'll be able to do the same." Revan sighed

"Fine. Be like that, Bas." He smiled and kissed her lips quickly. "Let's get going before we become too distracted by each other." Revan winked at Bastila as she sat back in her seat.

* * *

About thirteen minutes later, Revan and Bastila were marveling at the size of the great Jedi Temple. All Revan had to say was,

"Wow."

"Yes, I agree, love. Shall we make our way inside and see if the Council is available?"

"Yeah sure. Let's go." Revan got out and a few second later, Bastila appeared next to him. He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. The stayed walking with their hands clasped together until they reached the entrance to the temple. Bastila quickly let go of Revan's hand. She explained to him before he could ask.

"Just in case, Revan. I'm not sure who trusts us and who doesn't. It's best not to try anyone's patience quite yet. Okay?" Revan nodded. He seemed a little hurt when Bastila just let go of his hand and was about to keep walking. "Hey," she added, seeing the look on his face, "Revan, its for both our benefits. You know that right?" Revan changed hi expression immediately and smiled a small smile.

"Of course. It's for the better." Bastila felt bad now for not saying something before they walked in.

"And you know that I love you. Right?"

"Of course." Revan reached over to discreetly stroke her face. "I love you too." He smiled more real now and chuckled out, "Here we are. We can't even go a few minutes without 'having a moment' can we?" Bastila smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Obviously not." They kept walking now towards the swarm of Jedi in the main room. There had to be a Master around here somewhere, thought Revan. As if he had asked for a sign, Revan spotter Master Zhar. He was already coming their way. Revan and Bastila met him halfway.

"Ah, Revan, Bastila," he nodded and smiled to the latter, "what brings you here a day early? No let me guess, wanting to get this debriefing done and over with, correct? I remember when I went on assignments...the debriefings were probably worse than the worst part of the mission itself! Would you believe Master Vrook had _hair _back then?" Revan, Bastila, and even Zhar laughed at the joke.

"Well Master, you are definitely correct in assuming that Bas and I wanted to get it done and over with. And maybe a month or two off..?" Zhar smiled.

"We'll do what we can Revan but you'll get some time for rest and relaxation, I can guarantee. Now," he said, clapping his hands together, "the Council was actually just about to have its regular meeting but that can wait. Allow me to escort the both of you to the Council chambers." Zhar motioned for Revan and Bastila to join him and they walked off to the chambers. Zhar said casually,

"So Revan, how are your arms and leg?" Revan's teeth clenched again. He flexed his jaw muscles for a moment before relaxing and saying,

"As good as new. Any leads?" Zhar's face turned serious.

"Actually, yes." Zhar sighed and started his explanation. "To keep it simple. A lot of people still don't trust you, Revan. We caught the guy who shot you and he's awaiting trial right now. The darts were meant to paralyze your limbs so you couldn't fight back." Revan visibly relaxed. He sighed.

"Thank you so much, Master. This has been bothering me but now that it's cleared up, perhaps I'll be able to focus more." Revan shot a quick smile in Bastila's direction. A few minutes of silence later, they reached the Council chambers.

"Ah here we are," said Master Zhar. "Come in and we'll begin immediately. Wait until Vandar or Kavar calls you though. I'll see you two in a few minutes." Zhar disappeared through the door and Revan turned to his lover. He checked to see if anyone was around before grabbing her and crusher their lips together. She responded fiercely, as did Revan. They broke apart a few minutes later, gasping.

"I think we both needed that," said Bastila, trying to get her breathing under control again. Revan was working on doing the same.

"I agree, Princess. We can do this." Bastila nodded and they heard the voice of Master Kavar, whom Revan had met before and vaguely remembered. At least he knew _who _Kavar was, unlike some of the other Masters on the Council. Together, they set foot in the chamber, preparing individually for what would turn out as a _long _debriefing

* * *

**I thought it would be important to note, that I DON'T plan on covering the debriefing. What I'll do, is include the main details of what the Council declares for them. The debriefing would basically be a recap of the game, which we should all know by heart now :-)...at least I know I do..(that doesn't make weirder does it? LOL) And do I even have to say the following? Well I'll say it anyway: Please R&R!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya everyone! (anyone maybe?) So how's it goin'? Good I hope because I'm just making small talk. Here's the new chapter...Oh and BTW I made the Mantle of the Force and Heart of the Guardian a double-bladed lightsaber for Revan (I know, light blue and bronze probably aren't the best combo but oh well :-]). In this, he carries two lightsabers; a double-bladed blue saber and what I'm going to call the Heart of the Force, being as, I don't want to type out both the names whenever I make a reference to the lightsaber. Anyways, here yah go, and to any dads, uncles, maybe even grandfathers (lol) or any other men who celebrate Father's Day: Happy Father's Day!**

**Enjoy everyone!  
**

* * *

"Ugh six hours! Could have been worse I suppose," Revan remarked as he and Bastila made their way down the hall from the Council chambers. Bastila nodded.

"Yes, some debriefings take twice as long. I'm surprised this one went as quickly as it did." Revan gawked at her.

_ "Twelve hours? _Ugh, Princess, that's horrible." Revan shook his head in disgust. "Yuck."

"Yes, we were actually quite lucky, believe it or not. I've had worse," Bastila smirked at Revan's disgusted expression. He had actually faked his interest pretty efficiently. It wasn't as surprising that he had let his snarky side show at Vrook, Atris and the other most stoic members, to an extent of course.

The conditions from the Council could have been worse, Revan supposed. He and Bastila were still Padawans, technically. That didn't surprise Revan really. A Knights' status would be very convenient but obviously the Council didn't think he was ready again. Oh well. He'd live.

Four weeks off was going to be nice. After that, they'd officially be on the book. Called on as needed for missions, sometimes together, other times, not. Which would have to do. There really wouldn't be any other option and Revan couldn't ask for more. At least they were actually allowed to be together at all. The Council had, however, said that they would be allowed to be together on the more extensive missions. Maybe even get the crew back together for them. The worst part of the debriefing was Vrook's smug smile. Until he realized that Revan wasn't quite being punished as much as rewarded. But the sweet side was that when Vandar said that "they had come to a mutual agreement," Vrook's smile disappeared as soon as Vandar's sentence had escaped his lips. Revan might have mistook his facial expression for a growl but he was pretty sure that's what it was. This next part made Revan smile. He and Bastila were allowed to to be together, but that couldn't let their duties as Jedi be a nuisance. The bad part was, being Jedi, they wouldn't have unlimited time together.

Revan was immediately snapped out of his thoughts, literally. Apparently, Revan and Bastila had reached a private sparring room. The sound of snapping fingers in his face jolted him back to the now.

"Revan? Hello? Is the savior of the galaxy in there?" Revan's head jerked over to look at a slightly annoyed Bastila Shan.

"What? Um oh, hey," said Revan, disoriented.

"What in the name of the Force had you so immersed in your thoughts?" Bastila asked, now more than slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, Bas. I was thinking about the debriefing. Happy its over." Revan smiled at Bastila in an attempt to lighten her annoyed mood. It wasn't hard today. She smiled.

"Well, now that you're no longer acting like a vegetable, maybe we can do what we came here to do," Bastila kept the annoyed act. Revan could tell it wasn't fake until she smiled. Then it was.

He walked over to the other side of the room, while Bastila walked to the opposite side. It would have looked like a dance to a spectator. Revan faced the wall with his eyes closed and double-bladed lightsaber in his hands. He turned quickly to face his 'opponent' and dropped into his signature, highly offensive, non-formal, stance. Bastila automatically dropped into her own. It was the calm before the storm. Out of nowhere, Revan and Bastila were in the middle of the room, double-bladed sabers locked. Blue clashed with yellow as they continued the potentially deadly dance. They slashed at each other with such precision and grace. Because of the bond, more powerful than ever, they could almost predict each others moves. Either one of them could have easily put up mental walls around their own minds but it was too interesting to pass up.

Bastila had the offensive now. She was holding up the dual blade in the air, one side pointing up and the other locked with one side of Revan's own dual blade. He was very slightly crouched, ready for anything.

As the dance got more and more graceful, and lethal, neither of them started to tire. Bastila had to admit, she had to be doing pretty good since Revan was a Jedi Guardian all over. Being a Jedi Sentinel had its ups and downs for sure. She was very balanced in her powers. Revan was a balanced Guardian. Like any typical Jedi Guardian, he was very efficient in combat but his mastery of the Force was awesome when truly called upon, as it was with most Jedi but his aura and Force presence wasn't like most Jedi. He preferred the combat so much more now than before. Before, he was a Jedi Consular. He was similar to how he was now, combat-wise, but much, _much _deadlier.

Revan had started to act on instinct of a Jedi Weapon Master, although he had never chosen a subclass as far as he knew. Then again, he didn't know as far as he'd like. And probably never would.

He and his lover were now slashing and cutting at each other. He'd allowed his concentration to slip for the slightest of seconds in the previous thought. He felt the stinging pain of a lightsaber across his skin. He grimaced and leaped backwards into a flip, landing twenty feet away from Bastila. It was silent, save for the humming of the lightsabers.

Revan and Bastila were both breathing heavily. How long had this been going on? Two hours, maybe? Three? Revan was crouched like he was going to pounce. But he wouldn't. Bastila didn't quite know that. She stood still, ready to absorb the force of a Force Jump that wouldn't come. They stood that way for several minutes. Suddenly, she realized, how un-Jedi-like this sparring match really was. They weren't using any of the forms, really. Just their own distinct styles but not based on form. It could have been a dance of death if need be. Much more civilized than their previous, albeit real, battle.

Seeing that Revan was intent on staying put where we was, Bastila took an opportunity and leaped, with the aid of the Force, over to him to continue their gallantly graceful living-death match. Revan was expecting his lover to do this and, instead of igniting his lightsaber and letting Bastila land behind him, he reached his arms up and caught her around the waist. This was certainly _not _what Bastila had expected. Her still-active lightsaber had hit Revan in the chest and made him wince. Thank the Force for training and stun settings. She lowered her head to meet root beer colored eyes. The look on her face said it all. _What the bloody hell are you doing? _was what Revan picked out of her expression.

"Putting you down, Bastila," said Revan, true to his word, putting her back on her feet but he couldn't resist clutching his chest. She had won that round. Maybe high stun wasn't the best setting for training between two very avid Jedi. Bastila landed lightly; Revan had never seen her so graceful. He clipped his blue double-bladed saber back to his belt on the opposite side of his Mantle of the Force/Heart of the Guardian dual blade, which he had merged together, and kept his hold on Bastila's waist. By now, she had put her saber away too.

"Well, that was interesting. I don't think I've ever had a more engaging lightsaber battle." She craned her neck upward and gave Revan a quick kiss. He responded much like normal but didn't get into it as much as he normally would have. Bastila pulled back to look at an amused Revan.

"Did you think we were done? I don't think so, sweetheart. We'll make it more interesting this time. Lights off. We can't see each other but we can see each others light sabers. How 'bout it?" Bastila knew she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Fine, Revan. The we're done. I'm hungry, y'know. We didn't eat lunch today." He smiled.

"No dessert last night either, huh?" Revan smirked. Bastila blushed a little.

"You and your innuendos." Bastila rolled her eyes. "No one ever said anything about dessert last night, Revan. And besides, it's not my fault you were incapacitated because of a strong sedative that a certain old ex-Jedi geezer gave you."

"Alright, Bastila, whatever you say." He winked at her. "Now let's keep this show on the road. Get back over there and I'll get the lights." He reached out his left palm, flicked his fingers, and turned the lights off with the Force. Bastila was over on the south side of the room while Revan was on the north side. He unclipped the bronze and cyan (which he had started calling the Heart of the Force) combo blade from his belt. No mercy this time.

It was quiet again. The lightsabers hadn't yet been activated. Revan dropped into a Form IV stance this time, Bastila into a Form VI stance. Ataru and Nisan. This would be a 'Jedi' duel this time, by the looks of the way both Revan and Bastila dropped into their own signature Forms. Defense certainly wasn't Revan's strong suit. Bastila assumed he'd never actually had to practice it with all the balanced aggression he fought with.

Lightsabers were on. Bastila's yellow dual blade had been fully activated and lit up the area around here as she leaped to Revan, with a grunt, who had not yet ignited his own weapon. With a _snap-hiss _sound, Revan pressed one button to ignite only the Heart of the Guardian side of his saber. Mantle of the Force could wait. Revan set up mental barriers around his mind so Bastila couldn't intrude through the bond so easily and read his next move. She wouldn't get nearly as close to winning as before.

_Up, right, down, left, parry, strike, block, strike, slash. Up, down, left, parry, strike, slash, right. Down, block, strike, strike, left, up, down._

That was what the battle was for Revan so far. Bastila had been taking the aggressive this time. She knew Revan's defense wasn't nearly as deadly and precise as his offense. She was playing his weaknesses but not her strengths. Bastila was a level 7.5 dueler. Revan was a 9. Out of 10. Only Sith could be 10's. Jedi could get to 9 but it was a fine line between Sith and Jedi fighting styles. Revan would use Bastila's skill against her. Though he couldn't see her, he knew she was ready to get back in her comfort zone. That wouldn't happen.

Revan kept the Heart of the Guardian side activated solo for a little while. He was waiting for the perfect moment to ignite the Mantle of the Force, catch Bastila off-guard, and take the battle to victory.

Minutes passed. The duel had to have been going on for an hour, at the least, before Revan had finally ignited the Mantle of the Force. The left side of Bastila's blade had been locked with the Heart of the Guardian while the right was pointed downward at an angle lethal to both her and Revan's legs. When the silvery cyan blade emerged from the hilt of Revan's lightsaber, Revan hadn't spun out of Bastila's saber lock to avoid getting his own feet chopped off. Instead, he jumped over the blade, just in the nick of time, when it ignited and locked it with the right side of Bastila's blade. He twisted the Mantle and forced Bastila's blade up into the air. He Force pushed her into the wall, not gently, but certainly not hard, and pinned her against it, his hands securing her wrists against the wall; lightsaber dropped onto the floor. They were both panting after a few seconds.

"Alright already, Revan, you've made it clear that you won. Now will you please let go of me and turn the lights on."

"Ah, ah, one thing first," Revan declared in a sing-song voice and raised his eyebrows. Not like Bastila could see him do that..Or could she? He couldn't see her eyes but he was fairly sure they were rolling sky-high.

"No."

"I guess you don't want to get down anytime soon." Revan leaned over to her ear and whispered, "I could stay like this all day and night." He slowly pulled back to look at where her face would be if he could see her.

"No, Revan. I will not kiss you after you beat me like that. I don't want to." It was a good thing the lights were off, because if they were on than Revan would be able to notice her eyes looking at anything but him.

"Liar." Revan leaned down once more but didn't start her at lips. He kissed her on the forehead. Then the nose. Then both cheeks. Bastila was trying her hardest to resist. It wasn't an easy task. Revan put his lips against Bastila's, not doing anything but waiting for her. She was doing pretty well, resisting the best she could. But her best wasn't good enough. She pulled back an inch or so to kiss him on the corner or his mouth and then his lips.

_"Ugh fine you win," _spoke Bastila through the bond Revan had just let his barriers fall from. He smiled against her lips and touched her lower lip with his tongue, asking for entrance into her mouth. He let go of her wrists. Bastila thought it was to allow her to move closer. She found out the it wasn't a few moments after she had opened her quickly found it was to let her go. She closed her mouth and groaned. Revan had closed his own and pulled back, himself by now. He absently reached his hand that wasn't holding his lightsaber up and flicked his fingers to turn the lights back on. What he saw amused him; Bastila was looking away from him trying to conceal her disappointment at Revan's sudden break from their passionate moment.

"It's not nice to tease people like that, Kraern." Revan went from amused to confused in a split second.

"What the _hell _did you call me Bastila!" he was extremely confused now. His eyes glazed over suddenly while Bastila was trying to figure out why was acting so weird.

"Kraern? Revan, it's-" Bastila remembered that he didn't know his real name completely. He ended up finishing her sentence, however. Odd.

"My last name." Revan look astonished at himself, as did Bastila. "How did I know that?" Bastila thought for a moment before answering.

"Well perhaps, sometimes, things trigger your memories. Like how I called you Kraern. That's what I called you around Malak and the other assholes at the academy on Dantooine, growing up. You called me Shan. But when we weren't around certain _characters _we were Revan and Bastila to each other. We were quite good friends, you know." Revan thought about this for a moment. He still looked somewhat confused.

"Well then where did the name 'Skennis' come from?"

"Middle name. Well, actually, your middle name was 'Skenn' but the Council obviously changed it up a bit."

"Revan Skenn Kraern. I like it." Revan smiled. "Now," he said, in a different tone of voice, implying he was ready to get out of the temple, "shall we depart? I need food." Bastila's stomach rumbled as she remembered how hungry she was.

"Please, let's." Bastila grabbed his hand, called her lightsaber to her hand, clipped it back on her belt, and led Revan out of the room.

"Do we want restaurant food or hotel food?" asked Revan as they sped past Jedi walking in the temple halls. They reached where they had entered from in a few minutes. The size of this damn temple, Revan thought.

"Restaurant's fine with me. Let's go to that Corellian place a few minutes from the hotel." Revan wasn't in the mood to argue, not that there was a problem with Corellian food, he just wanted to eat, as did Bastila.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two Jedi were eating their first meal that day, together. As Revan was finishing his food, something popped into his mind. An idea. He'd have to tread carefully...

"Bastila," he started cautiously, "you haven't seen your mother yet. I know because you and I have been spending every minute together. You should visit her in the hospital. I assume she's in the Coruscant Care Center," Revan said slowly. He reached across the table to grab her hands, which had dropped the fork they were holding. They were stiff. Bastila sighed.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But what if..?"

"Don't say it, Bastila. It's not true. She wants to see you. She wants you to see her. And I know that you need to see her whether you want to or not. It will bring you great peace." Bastila nodded but the darker side of her being told her,

_How would he know what's good for you? He's only trying to control you like the filthy Jedi he is! _

She shook that thought out of her mind and yelled back,

_Shut up! Just shut it! Revan would never do something like that to me! He _loves _me._

"Bastila?" his voice a bit harder now. He must have felt the sudden resentment through the link and let go of her hands. Bastila hoped it was just to give her some space.

"Hm? Oh yes, I should. I will." She looked up; Revan was facing the window now. "Revan?"

"Hm?" he looked back at her; his face looked slightly softer now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what my mind thought. It was the darker part of me speaking, or thinking, rather."

"No, no it's fine. I deserve to be resented." He sighed. "Look what I've done to the galaxy!" Bastila grabbed his hands this time and looked him in the root beer shaded eyes. Stormy blue-gray met root beer colored brown.

"You want to know what I see when I look at the galaxy now?" she didn't wait for an answer. "Countless lives that have been spared because of you. And you want to know what I see when I look at you? A man. One who has great power but has emotions just like everyone else. You taught me to see that. Though you're not just any man, to me especially, you can't be all powerful, Revan."

"Well, I should be!" he closed his eyes tightly and looked down at the table. He squeezed Bastila's hands harder.

"Revan, look at me," Bastila said gently. He raised his eyes and when he opened them, one tear escaped his eye. "Don't look at what happened to the galaxy pre-Star Forge, look what's happened _post-_Star-Forge! Look around this restaurant! All of these people would be dead, dying, or soon dead if it weren't for us. For _you._ Can't you see that? They're alive because of you." Revan choked back a sob.

"Okay. Maybe I'll come to see as well as you, someday, but obviously not today. I'll need time but if I can get through this, you'll have saved my life again." He tried to smile a little. Bastila looked at their clasped hands. She raised them up to his face and wiped the lone tear away. She let go of his hands to get up from the table and said,

"Come on, let's get out of here. Let's go back to the hotel and relax. We've had a tiring day."

"No," he said as he laid a twenty-credit chip on the table. All traces of the previous heart-to-heart he and Bastila had had were gone. His voice seemed back to its normal alto-bass tone. "There's someone we need to see first." He smiled as Bastila's expression coursed with a nervous understanding.

"You'd come with me?"

"All day, every day, Princess."

* * *

**Anyone spot the reference from the Original Saga? It wasn't that hard, or so I thought! Oh and I'll be on a four hour airplane flight on Tuesday so hopefully I'll have the next chapter done or mostly done by then! Until then, _k'oyacyi! _(Anyone else fluent in Mando'a? I guess I'm not really fluent in it but I'm getting it down)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, aren't you lucky? Two chapters, two days in a row! This one is my longest yet with over 5000 words! Don't get your hopes up for the quality though... I mean, I like it but it just doesn't feel like anything special :-P Oh well, try to enjoy anyways, and please R&R! (by the way, sorry for any grammatical mistakes...I'm sure there are some in there)  
**

* * *

Revan and Bastila reached the Coruscant Care Center in about five minutes. Revan didn't stop the speeder as Bastila got out.

"Aren't you coming? You said you would." the corners of Bastila's mouth started to pull down to a frown.

"Don't worry, Bas, I'll be along soon. There's something I need to take care of, okay? I'll see you in no less than a half hour." Bastila looked like she wanted to ask what he had to do but something in Revan's expression kept her curiosity to herself.

"Alright, but hurry, please. I don't know if I can handle her and myself at the same time. That's what I've got you for." Bastila smiled at him; he returned it, like always.

"Yes ma'am. Why else would I be getting paid?" Bastila ignored that and walked over to the other side of the speeder to kiss him good bye.

"See yah in a few, Bas. You can do this. And if you really need me, just remember this bond ain't here for nothing!"

"Always, my love." Bastila walked away from the speeder and over to the front double doors. She heard the speeder speed away and instantly awaited Revan's return.

Once she reached the lobby, she headed over to the front desk. A young, maybe twenty or so, male receptionist with blonde hair and green eyes greeted her. She was reminded of young Padawan Mical, who was being trained before the Mandalorian Wars. Under the Exile, she thought. Or would have been if she hadn't left for war? Bastila couldn't quite remember but it was something of the sort.

"Hello, ma'am. Is there something I can help you with?" the man asked with a practiced politeness.

"Yes, actually, do you know where I could find Ms. Helena Shan? She's supposed to be very sick and I'd like to see her."

"Oh, yes of course! Poor lady hasn't had any visitors. Well she's in Room 125, floor three. Go on up and see her whenever you wish, but just check in here at the front desk. Have a pleasant visit, ma'am." Bastila bowed.

"Thank you." at that, Bastila sped off toward the empty elevator and almost hopped in. Less than one minute later, Bastila was standing in front of Room 125's glass doors. She took two deep breaths and knocked.

"Enter," came the familiar, yet stranger, voice. Bastila took another deep breath and opened the door.

"Mother?" Helena's face lit up instantaneously at the sound of her daughter's voice, though she did her best to conceal it.

"Bastila! Please do come in, sit." Bastila obeyed her mother's orders and walked over near the bed to an empty chair. There was another one next to it, also empty. It reminded her of Revan, who would soon be sitting there, she hoped.

"Mother," she began awkwardly, "I-um...-how have you been since we last met?" Bastila inwardly smacked herself. How lamely could one start a conversation?

"Alright, dear, I've been alright." Her gray eyes looked so tired when she spoke. "Better now that these doctors have been around. Some of them have been good for absolutely nothing but one or two have been quite helpful."

"And your condition?" Bastila asked this more authentically now. She was concerned and it felt odd to be concerned very truly for anyone other than Revan.

"Fine. But enough about me, dear. Do please tell what took you so long to visit your poor old mother," Helena said, impatiently. Bastila gritted her teeth for a moment.

"I told you on Tatooine, that my friends and I were on a very important mission."

"Yes, tell me how that went. Not that I haven't seen you on the HoloNet but they never tell the truth accurately." Helena would not admit that when the nurses had come in to check on her, and she saw Bastila on the holo, she had told him that that was her little girl who had saved the galaxy.

Bastila thought about telling her mother the whole entire story and weighed her options. It was either summary or story and the summary would be easier to tell. After a few seconds of debating with herself, Bastila settled with the summary. She started with the Endar Spire.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Revan Kraern, was emptying the bank account under the name of Dake Skennis. Being a smuggler had had its advantages, thought Revan. 5500 credits. Would that be enough? He asked himself that constantly, worriedly. It had better be.

Revan thanked the bank teller droid and left the white walled bank. He jogged to the speeder, and thought to Bastila,

_ "On my way right now. See you in five."_

_ "Got it. Telling Mother our Star Forge story, in short anyways. See you in a few."_

Revan turned the keys in the speeder's ignition and lifted off into Coruscant's famous air traffic. Easily speeding through it, having his Jedi reflexes do all the work, Revan thought about whether or not he would tell her. Would it be a nice surprise? Or maybe a saved argument? Revan hoped for the former.

Three minutes later, Revan met a blonde haired, green eyed receptionist and asked if he could take donations.

"Yes sir, of course. Would that be to the CCC or to an individual patient's medical research or bills?"

"A patient's. Helena Shan. Her daughter is very special and important to me and she deserves the best. That being said, her mother needs to be well taken care of. And I _don't _want anyone to know who donated these credits. _Tayli'bac?_" The thought then occurred to Revan that the kid didn't know _Mando'a. _He'd been using it a lot lately. Maybe it was because he was one of the few people who didn't hold a grudge against Mandalorians. "Got it?" Revan took the large amounted credit chips out of his tunic's belt. He put the chips on the table and asked, "Where could I find Ms. Shan's room? I believe there would also be a Miss Shan in there with her."

"Yes sir, you'll be anonymous. Room 125, third floor. Thank you so much for your generous donation to Ms. Shan. I will go and inform her primary doctor about it immediately." Revan bowed his head and thanked the young man. Blondie with green eyes stalked off down the opposite corridor and Revan walked over to the elevator. Once in, he pressed the number 3, shown in a variety of different languages from Basic to Huttese.

Revan reached floor three in about a minute and went over to the medium sized door with a large '125' in Galactic Basic above the door. Before knocking on the door, Revan heard the familiar, gently accented voice of his lover, Bastila Shan, that he would recognize anywhere, saying,

"And then the Republic destroyed the Star Forge and we flew out on our ship. The rest, you must have seen on the holo."

"Yes, yes," came the reply of another accented voice (it must be a Talravin trait, thought Revan) "but I'd like to hear the _whole _story now, dear." Revan took the pause after Helena had said her last sentence to knock on the door.

"Enter," sighed Helena; Revan complied.

"Bastila skipped the part where she saved my life," announced Revan, who had entered with the bouquet of flowers he had hidden under his pitch black Jedi cloak. He must really not look like a polite Jedi with that black attire of his, he thought. Oh well, he liked it and, even Bastila admitted, it looked good on him. His eyes met Bastila's who had obviously relaxed now that they were together. He tore his gaze away from Bastila's to look at the elder Shan. "Ah, Ms. Shan, we meet again. I was with your daughter on Tatooine, and we met then, do you remember?"

"Of course I do. You _did _keep your promise, didn't you? I'll be very upset with you, young man, if you disobeyed me." Helena's eyes narrowed as Bastila's became questioning.

"Hey she's here isn't she? And don't worry, I think I took care of her just as much as she did me," Revan said smoothly but defensively. He walked over to the table and set the flowers down. "I'm not _that_ young. Only twenty-four y'know.

"Yes, however, when you're as old as me and sick, everyone is young," Helena spoke dryly. Bastila put her head in her hands. "Now, sit! I want to hear the real story about what happened, not the knockoff that everyone knows!" Bastila looked at Revan uneasily and he nodded.

"Well Bastila, would you like to or should I?" Bastila thought for a moment.

_ "It's your turn, my love."_

_ "Fine by me, Bastila. I'll tell it how it was."_

"Well, Ms. Shan-" Revan began but was interrupted by Helena.

"Oh stop with that Ms. and ma'am nonsense. Call me Helena."

"Very well, Helena. The story began on a Republic Cruiser called the _Endar Spire_. I was an elite commando there and my name was Dake Skennis. Previously a smuggler, though the Republic found my skills to be quite useful and too adept for a common soldier. They moved me up to commando ranks. It took a few years believe it or not, but by this time of the _Spire, _I was the leader of a four man squad." the words of his trainers came back to him even now. '_Traat'aliit gar besbe'trayc.' _The squad is your weapon. They told him that in several languages but _Mando'a _was the most memorable one. Odd. "Anyways, my squad's mission was to escort and protect your daughter at all costs. The mission was going fine until the Sith ambushed us over what used to be the planet of Taris.

"The Sith boarded our ship and attacked. I was asleep until an ensign named Trask Ulgo found me. I had been separated from the rest of my squad. I believe they were killed by the advanced boarding party. Trask and I made our way to the bridge to find Bastila. When we arrived at the bridge, however, there was no one in sight. No one except for Sith soldiers, of course. We assumed Bastila made it to the escape pods.

"Trask and I decided we'd better head to the escape pods, too but as we were leaving the bridge, we met a Sith, whom we would later learn to be Darth Bandon. Trask held him off so that I could escape. After Trask and I parted, I received a transmission from Carth Onasi saying Bastila's escape pod was away. I hurried to the escape pods to find Carth. I made it just in time. As Carth and I flew away in the pod, we saw the _Endar Spire _explode into oblivion." Revan paused and thought for a moment. He glanced at Helena, who was starting to get impatient.

"Well keep talking! Not going to live forever you know."

"Mother, give him a break!"

"No, Bas, it's alright. The lady knows what she wants. And before you say anything, I _want _to do this. It's good to talk."

"Anyways, Helena, I woke up I don't know how much later, maybe a day, give or take a few hours, in and old abandon apartment in Upper City, Taris. Carth said he'd done some scouting around and dragged me to the apartment. A commando in full armor had to have been a challenge to carry so I give him credit. We decided that our first priority was finding Bastila, then getting off of the planet." Revan threw a glance at Bastila, who had been trying to tune out this part of the story.

"We did some asking around, worked up some spare credits, and found our way into the Lower City, where there was an out-of-hand swoop gang war going on. Carth and I met with the Hidden Beks, who had had a prototype swoop accelerator stolen from them by the Black Vulkers. Gadon Thek, leader of the Beks, gave us the information that Bastila had been assumed a Republic Officer and captured by Brejik, leader of the Vulkers. The only way to _rescue_," Revan emphasized the word 'rescue' and looked at Bastila, "her was to win the big season opener swoop race. Well, Carth and I had to get into the Under City to get in the Vulker base the back way.

"We met a fourteen year old twi'lek named Mission Vao who had lost her wookie friend Zaalbar to Gamorrian slavers. Don't let her age get to you though, she is a very skillful young lady and helped us a lot on our journey.

"We made a deal that if we helped rescue Zaalbar, Mission would get us into the Vulker base. Well, we kept our end of the deal and when we found Zaalbar, he swore a wookie life debt to me.

"Mission got us into the Vulkers' base and we found the accelerator. Mission, Zaalbar, and I (Carth returned to the Bek base before us to send word of our success) got to the Bek base and returned the swoop accelerator. I learned that I would be riding the swoop with the accelerator. I ended up winning but Brejik decided he wanted to attack us. Bastila freed herelf from the cell she was in at the same time, and we defeated the Vulkers." Revan purposely left out the part where she was acting as an arrogant...something, for everyone's best interests.

"We teamed up with a Mandalorian named Canderous Ordo to get off the planet, which had been under a Sith quarantine. Bastila, the droid that Canderous had us purchase, T3-M4, and I stole the launch codes from the Sith base. Then, Canderous, Bastila and I broke into Davik Kang's base to steal his ship, the _Ebon Hawk._

"We made it off Taris just in time, as Darth Malak had Taris blown to shards. So Carth Onasi, Mission Vao, Zaalbar, Bastila Shan, T3-M4, Canderous Ordo, and I made our way to Dantooine in the _Hawk. _Bastila had said that I showed signs of Force sensitivity and met with the Jedi Council of Dantooine's academy about it. They decided to take me for training, though I was well past the proper age to begin training. I mastered what takes years for Jedi to learn in weeks," Revan said, basically quoting Master Zhar.

"I rescued a female Cathar Jedi named Juhani from the dark side, too. She would travel with us when we were on our way out of Dantooine. Bastila, Canderous and I investigated an ancient ruin where we found a Star Map. That was where the real journey began. There were five Star Maps in all, located in different planets. Those maps would lead us to the Star Forge, where we thought Malak might have been getting his lead in the war from.

"The Jedi sent us on this mission to find the Star Maps and, ultimately, the Star Forge. The maps were located on Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Korriban, Manaan, and we already found the one on Dantooine. We set our for Kashyyyk first, where we learned more about Zaalbar's past. We met an old ex Jedi, Jolee Bindo, who helped us find the Star Map there.

"After that, we made our way to Manaan, the only producer of Kolto and they just had to be neutral in the damn war. That was by far, the most complicated, and boring, planet. It took forever to find the Republic Embassy, the head there, Roland Wann, made us break into the Sith Embassy to retrieve something that was stolen from them. After Bastila, Jolee, and I got that item, we ran into Selkath officials who put me under trial for murder. I had to kill some Sith in the base, you understand, and the Selkath didn't like that.

"I won the trial, surprisingly, and returned to the Republic Embassy. Roland had a submersible waiting to take us down into the Hrakert Rift, where the Star Map was close by. Jolee returned to the ship before this and sent Carth with us. The whole crew decided we were safest if there were three people in the party at all possible times.

"Well, we had to get out on the ocean floor and we only had one envirosuit. Guess who went? Me," Revan stopped again, seemingly needing to catch his breath. He turned to Bastila who had been watching him along with Helena. The Shan women really did look alike. Revan would say Bastila was the most dazzling person in the galaxy any day and now he supposed he had her mother and father to thank for that.

"Bas, do you think you could take it from here? You know the rest and my throat is getting soar."

"Sure, Revan." Revan glanced at Bastila quickly and then to Helena. Bastila immediately realized her mistake. Helena's eyes widened.

"_Revan! _As in, _Darth Revan!" _Bastila sighed.

"Yes, Mother, but not 'Darth' Revan. Just Revan. We were getting to that part of the story if you'll just have some patience." she didn't give her mother time to answer. "Anyways, Revan went out onto the ocean floor and met two scientists who were trapped in a cutoff part of the Rift. They told him that there was a giant fish in front of the Map. They told him that he either had to poison it or destroy the kolto harvester. Revan opted to destroy the harvester to save the fish. He then was granted access to the Star Map.

"After we got back to Alto City, the Selkath, once again, held him in court. Some praised him for saving the fish but the other court Selkath members said he needed to be eliminated for blowing up property of Manaan. It was his second offense and if you get a second offense, execution is probable. As it was in this case. The Selkath didn't realize Revan's power though. He survived the execution but was banned from Manaan.

"We went to Tatooine next, where we saw you. Revan had to purchase a psychopathic droid, named HK-47, who could speak the Sand People dialect. We obtained a hunting license, met you, and went out to the Dune Sea. We found the Sand People, who didn't trust the Czerka corporation but wanted their moisture vaporators. The chief said that if we got the vaps, than he would reduce the attacks of his people on the Czerka workers.

"Well, Revan, HK, and I walked back through the Dune Sea to get the moisture vaporators. The Czerka clerk sold them to us without caring why we wanted them, which worked out nicely. We got back to the Sand People enclave and traded the moiture vaporators for a map of the Eastern Dune Sea and the chieftain's gaffi stick (which was to prove the attacks would reduce to the Czerka manager). We made our way out to the Eastern Dunes, killed a krayt dragon, found the Star Map, and," Bastila choked over her words, "Father's holocron." She turned her head to hide the tears that wanted to flow. She felt a hand rubbing her back, soothingly. Revan's hand. No, she would _not _cry. Bastila Shan does _not _cry, she told herself. At the moment that Bastila pulled herself together and turned to face Revan, who had one arm around her, looking at her with concern, the door to the room opened. A middle aged, white-haired male doctor entered the room.

"Ms. Shan, how are you feeling?"

"Fine Dr. Krysburn but whatever it is can we make it quick? I'm visiting with my daughter here," Helena said. It didn't sound like a question. Revan turned his head so he was looking straight at Bastila and the doctor could only see the back of his head. He didn't need the whole facility knowing he was in the building with Bastila Shan.

"Of course Ms. Shan. I just got word of a donation of 5500 credits to the research for your condition. The donor wished to remain anonymous but it should be enough to help you improve greatly." Revan remained still and didn't turn his head yet. He felt Helena glance at him. Maybe she suspected him..?

"Good, good. Well go and put it to use, Doctor!"

"Very well, ma'am. I'll see what's available to us. Have fun with your visitors." Dr. Krysburn left the room and Revan turned back around to face Helena. Bastila was stunned.

"I—Mother that's great!" exclaimed Revan's love.

"Yes dear but I'm interested in this story so if we could please continue it then let's get to it!"

"Okay, okay, Mother. Now anyways, we returned to the cantina on Tatooine and met you again." Bastila looked at Revan and decided that her mother didn't need to know about their kiss or the krayt dragon pearl that Revan had given to her shortly before it. "Um, after that, we were about to head to Korriban when we were intercepted by Saul Karath's flagship, the _Leviathan. _Carth, Revan, and I were tortured by Admiral Karath himself for information about our mission. H-he tortured me, to get information from Revan. I told Revan that my pain meant nothing and not to tell him anything." Revan stared blankly into space, probably remembering the time. "Revan remained silent about our mission."

"It was the hardest thing I remember doing." came the sad reply from the former dark lord.

"Well, Saul gave up the torture routine and declared Lord Malak was on his way to get information himself. After Saul left, we escaped our cells, got our gear, and tried to head to the ship. We were sidetracked by Saul, and Carth killed him, getting the revenge he'd been wanting for years for killing his wife. Saul, before he died, told Carth a horrible truth that only the Jedi Council, Malak recently, and now Carth only knew. Revan found out when we ran into Malak on the way back to the _Ebon Hawk. _Malak told him. Revan was still under the impression that his identity was Dake Skennis. Until now. The strike team that I led to capture Revan a few years ago had supposedly tried to kill Revan until Malak interfered, trying to kill his master. The rest of that strike team died but I was able to preserve Revan's life. I brought him back to the Council, who wiped his mind and gave him the new identity of Dake Skennis.

"Malak stunned both Carth and me and battled with Revan. They had moved into a different room, surrounded by blast doors. I got free of the stasis, told Carth how to, and ran to where Revan and Malak were fighting. I tried to sacrifice myself and buy them the time they needed to get out of there but Revan wouldn't let me. I threw my lightsaber at Malak and together, Revan and I fought him until we were able to get away." Bastila decided her mother didn't need to know about what happened right after they escaped, either. (AN: See my version of the Leviathan. Not my best work and I, myself, am not too proud of it but it explains this part.)

"We then headed to Korriban to find the final piece of the puzzle. Revan said that I shouldn't leave the ship in case I was recognized by a Sith. As far as I know, he pretended to be a student at the Sith academy, beat all of the other students in a contest for prestige, found the Star Map and was forced to kill Yuthura Ban, a twi'lek Sith. He returned to the ship in a bad state, having almost fallen to the dark side once more. But he snapped out of it after a few days."

"With much help," interjected Revan, "from your daughter, Helena."

"Yes well the important part is that he was alright and we headed to the Star Forge. For the rest, in short, of the journey, we were stuck on an unknown world that we found out to be called Lehon. We found stabilizers for our ship, and did what we had to do to gain access to the Star Forge. The rest, you already know."

"Well," started Revan, "that sounded a lot longer than we though, huh Bas?"

"No kidding. Well Mother, that's the story. I think it's about time that we left, however. I'll see you soon."

"Yes dear, of course. But before you and your friend leave, could you get me some water? My throat is absolutely parched." Helena put a hand to her throat and gestured to her daughter.

"Of course, Mother, I'll be right back." Bastila gave a look to Revan that said, 'sorry if she doesn't behave' and left the room, closing the door behind her. Helena immediately directed her attention to Revan.

"How do you feel about my daughter? Be quick, she could return at any moment." Revan should have known. He looked the elder Shan right in the piercing eyes.

"I love her with all my heart, Helena."

"You'd better. I see the way she looks at you. And the way you look at her. She loves you very much. And if you were so generous with your 5500 credits then you either must really care about her or you really care about me. You don't know me though, you know my daughter."

"How did you know?" Revan asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh please, no one I know would ever do something like that and people these days are too self absorbed to do something like donate a hefty amount of credits to a stranger. And like I said, I see the way you look at her." Revan smiled at her and stood up from his seat. Bastila's presence was drawing nearer.

"Be good to my daughter. But I don't believe I need to tell you that. I think I might like you, Revan."

"Same to you, Helena. Our Bastila's one hell of a special person."

"That she is. But remember you are one to her, as well." Helena shot a glance at the door. The knob turned.

"Here you are, Mother," Bastila handed the small cup of water to her mother. "Now Revan and I ought to get going. I'll try and see you when I can. Good bye, feel better."

"Of course, dear. Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine. Have fun and come by at least sometimes to see your dear old mother," said Helena dismissively. Revan thought he'd better say good bye to the lady.

"Bye, Helena. I'll probably see you with Bastila again here sometime."

"And good bye to you, Revan. Be good to her."

"Always," said Revan who had grabbed Bastila's hand and walked out the door. Bastila was out before she could hear what her mother's last good bye was.

"Oh, Revan, I'm sorry if she was...well not nice," Bastila said, rather tiredly.

"No, no she was fine. Better than last time anyways. You did fine. It'll get easier and easier to talk to her, I promise," said Revan as they walked down the stairs to the speeder. He stopped walking and let go of her hand on one of the platforms that separated the flights of stairs. He grabbed her waist with one arm and cupped her cheek with the other. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes?" asked Bastila.

"How did you know I was going to say something?"

"Because whenever you put one hand on my face and the other on my waist, there's something you want to tell me." Revan raised his eyebrows and looked thoughtful.

"Heh. Well how about I skip the talking part?"

"Mm sounds fine to me." Bastila reached her lips up toward Revan's, who leaned down, as always, and placed her lips on his. She opened her mouth immediately and let the passion flow.

Revan tried to put as much comfort in the kiss as possible, and found that an easy task.

_"She enjoyed herself, love, she really did."_

Bastila was too focused to respond but she nodded as best she could while immersed in their moment. She moved her hands to his chest and pulled back just slightly to rest her forehead on his.

"I know," she said breathlessly. "I did too. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Bastila. Anything."

* * *

**Not sure if I captured Helena quite right but what's done is done..**

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Been a few weeks since I've shown my face here, I know. Vacation is just _so _time-consuming, I'm sorry! But hey, you get over 4300 words in this chapter so no complaining! Now run along and don't forget to read and review!  
**

* * *

"Revan!" No response.

_"Revan!_" Again, no response.

"Revan, I'm pregnant," said Bastila dryly. _That _got his attention. He turned his head wildly to look at Bastila and looked at Bastila with frightened eyes.

"W-what_! Pregnant?_ But we haven't even-!" Bastila rolled her eyes to the sky and back down.

"We were having a conversation, you idiot, and then there you go-" Revan tried concentrate on what his lover was scolding him about but couldn't think straight. His eyes went from looking into space to looking at Bastila's ticked off expression. He laughed.

"Revan Kraern, so help me, I will turn to the dark side, kill you, and hack your body into oblivion if you don't tell me what the bloody hell is so Force-damned funny," Bastila said, her voice past the state of venomous. Revan's fit of laughter stopped after a few seconds of Bastila's indescribable glare.

"You know what, Bastila? To be honest, I'm not quite sure what exactly is so funny. It just _is._"

"And what, pray tell, _is _so funny!" Much to Bastila's annoyance, Revan started laughing again, uncontrollably. Finally, through fits of spontaneous giggles, Revan continued.

"Bastila, honey, that's what I'm trying to tell you. _I don't know!"_ Revan fell back in his chair and laughed, laughed, and laughed some more. Funny how a person will be strong one day, and positively annoying and..well, infuriating the next! Damn that man. That one she loved. And needed. And wanted. _No, _Bastila thought, _no he's pulling me in! I cannot forget that I'm supposed to be mad!_

"Revan, you're acting absolutely impossible today! If you don't control yourself I'm going to have to use the Force on you." Revan took deep breaths to contain his laughter. Finally, it stopped to the point where he could have a conversation.

"Oh, Bastila, Bastila, Bastila," he giggle-sighed. Bastila raised one eyebrow. Revan coughed. "Sorry, sorry. I'm alright now, I'm alright. Now," Revan said, putting his hands back behind his head and leaning back in the recliner that he was sitting in. Bastila was standing now, though she wasn't before Revan really started to get on her nerves. "What were we talking about, my dear?"

"We were discussing how soon we'd be getting out of this hotel-" but before Bastila could finish, Revan grinned evilly and tackled her. She began laughing, despite herself.

"Oh, so my sweet, sexy, dear Bastila is ticklish, is she?" Revan moved his fingers rapidly on her stomach and tickled her for at least five minutes before she was able to focus at all. She summoned the Force and threw herself on him, forcing him down onto the floor.

"Now," said Bastila, hands on his chest, "are you going to behave, or shall I paralyze you with the Force? Maybe, if you had become a Jedi Sentinel, that wouldn't work but, alas, you are not. You're a Guardian. Try me," she said leaning down slightly to look him straight in the eyes.

"Well as much as I love our position," Revan subtly gestured his body on the floor and hers sitting on his middle with her hands on his chest, "I may have to remind you that Jedi Guardians can do _this._" Revan called on his own Force mastery to build up his momentum. He was slowly working his way to a near sitting position while Bastila was threatening him with her Jedi Sentinel crap, little did Bastila know. He pushed forward (not quite leaping) with Bastila still on him, now clinging onto his red jacket. They flew over to the opposite wall. Revan stopped them from hitting and destroying the wall by making sure to land little less than half a meter away. Bastila was now leaning against the wall, having let go of Revan's clothes.

"Damn you, Revan. _Damn!"_

"I love you too, Bas," Revan said dryly. He started to back off but was stopped when he was suddenly pulled by his lover, who's right hand was gripping the fabric of the shirt under his jacket and left was holding his hair, partially ruining his spiky do.

_"Where the hell do you think you're going?" _Bastila hissed.

"Nowhere anytime soon, trust me," Revan whispered now hungrily. He cupped her face and pushed against her on the wall. Before he could lean, Bastila pulled him down to her and crashed her lips upon hers, her tongue upon his. It was a pretty sloppy kiss, not clean and smooth like they normally were. Passionate; very enjoyable, Revan thought. He loved it when Bastila was like this. It was just plain _hot._

Revan's hands moved from her face to her waist and back up to her back, undoing the top of her customary outfit. The article of clothing thudded onto the floor next to the pair. He slipped out of his black robe and was helped by Bastila in the undoing of the upper part of his tunic seconds later, pushing the mostly-clothed Bastila into the bedroom and onto the bed underneath himself. He kissed her like a madman.

The couple might have ditched apartment shopping and went to a far more entertaining activity if Revan's comlink hadn't started vibrating frantically.

"Shit!" he swore under his breath, as Bastila's hand started to untangle itself from his hair and the other stopped removing the clothing that covered Revan's chest but kept her hands on him. Revan pulled the thin, black and silver object with numbers on it out of his belt. He saw who's code it was on the tiny screen and swore again.

"_Fuck!"_

"Revan! Language please!" Bastila, half naked, as was Revan, silently asked who it was, hoping to be able to ignore the caller.

"Fine. It's the damn Council, alright? We had better hurry up and get dressed."

"Assholes," muttered Bastila under her breath. It slipped out and she almost hoped Revan hadn't heard. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up, you."

"No worries, love. I agree completely." He sighed. "Y'know, by this time I was hoping to be getting out of my clothes instead of back into them." He appraised how far they had gotten and a chuckle escaped his lips.

Revan had no shirt on, robe and upper Jedi tunic laying with it. His hair was a mess, no longer spiky, not flat and lifted at the front like at the party, but just plain messy. Bastila, was farther along than he. Her clothes were much simpler to remove, it seemed. Bastila, out of the normal skin-tight, her hair had been let loose, courtesy of Revan, was in a set of matching black bra and panties.

"If you're done staring, Revan, then I think it's time we got dressed once more," Bastila was blushing slightly from her lovers contemplation. The embarrassment of the situation was starting to sink in. Revan and Bastila both dressed hurriedly, Bastila quickly pulled her hair into its two signature pigtails and Revan wasn't quite sure what to do with his own. It wouldn't lay straight, nor spike like he normally had it.

"Dammit, woman, look what you're perfect hands have done to my hair!" Bastila gave a small laugh and said,

"Would you like a bobby pin?" Revan, who was already annoyed enough, ignored her. He hurried to the bathroom, ran his hand under the water from the nozzle and ran it hand through his hair, doing his best to flatten it completely.

"Alright, let's get out of here and see what those bastards need," said Revan, walking out the front door, Bastila next to him. He noted how quiet she was.

"You alright?" he asked, worriedly in the elevator. Bastila seemed to be looking anywhere but in his direction.

"I—um, yes, fine, I'm fine," she stammered, still looking away. Revan smirked.

"You really think that fooled me? Tell me what's wrong. Did I do something that...upset you?" Bastila spun and looked at him for the first time. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh no! It wasn't you, Revan. Something I did, not you," she said the last part quietly. Revan stepped closer to her and put his hand on her lower back. She stiffened instantly. His hand retracted back to his side.

"I—Bastila..what?" was all he could get out of his stumbling vocabulary.

"I just don't know what came over me! First we were having a conversation, sort of, and then, well what happened after that... I just can't think of _why_!" Oh. That.

"I'm sorry, it's just a bit embarrassing..." Bastila trailed off. Revan thought briefly about how long it was taking for them to get down fifteen floors. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, the elevator stopped at the ground floor. _Ironic, _thought the former dark lord.

They stepped out of the elevator and reached Revan's blue speeder in about one minute. Once they were inside, Revan started the speeder and continued on.

"Bastila, it was perfectly understandable. I understand, anyways. And are you saying that you don't want to..." Revan trailed off, confident that his lady caught on.

"I—well it's not that, Revan, it's just that.. Oh I don't know! I'm making excuses for myself when I shouldn't be and don't need to!" Bastila wanted to smack herself for acting so silly.

"You're not ready. You're afraid," Revan started. He stopped there because he was expecting Bastila to interject. She did not. "Of giving up the attachment prohibition formed by the Jedi. Breaking a rule, to you, means giving up the chance to be a true Jedi." Revan's voice hardened, as he stopped the speeder because of traffic. "You listen to me. There is no such thing as a _perfect Jedi. _Jedi are Jedi and that's how it is. _No one, _and I mean absolutely, _nobody, _is or can be perfect. Do you understand? True Jedi and perfect Jedi are two very different things. No one knows what a perfect Jedi is because there is no such thing. Being a true Jedi is different for everyone. It's in your _heart, _not your actions." Traffic started moving again and Revan shifted the speeder out of neutral. Bastila looked like she was contemplating his words.

"But how will I _know? _How will I know when I am the Jedi I've wanted to be since the age of six? I thought I was before the Star Forge journey. I thought I had everything I needed to live. I was wrong, that time. What if I'm wrong again?" Bastila spoke rapidly, unsure of herself.

"You didn't know how to look into your own heart, then. I know that you do now. You _will know, _when it happens," Revan, stopping in traffic again, looked at Bastila, who was now looking back at him. "Think about it for a little while." His demeanor softened abruptly. "Am I allowed to touch you without you stiffening, flinching, or pulling away, now?" Revan half-joked. Bastila cast a small smile. She grabbed his hand that wasn't steering and put it on her leg, gripping it. He put his foot on the pedal again. They'd be at the Jedi Temple in no more than two minutes.

"Smart-ass." Revan smiled at her (along with her comment) before taking his eyes away from her fabulous steel-blue-gray ones.

"I'll be ready whenever you are, Bastila. Whether that be a week, a month, or even a year from now." Revan didn't want to wait so long as a year to have Bastila in every way he could but if need be, then he could handle it. Bastila didn't want to wait so long, either.

"Well, Revan, we can't really set a date for these things, now can we?" that was all Bastila had left to say on the matter at the moment. He squeezed her thigh gently in acknowledgment. Revan, changing the subject, wondered aloud,

"I wonder what they want us for this time. Aren't the others being debriefed right now?"

"I couldn't tell you. Hopefully it won't take another, what was it? Six hours?"

"Ulgh, don't remind me. I'm _still _exhausted from Vrook's constant Vrook-ness." Revan flew into a speeder garage to park. He found a spot, got out, and walked next to Bastila through the dark garage and to the brown halls of the temple. They had a staircase or four to endure before getting to the High Council's chambers. They walked in silence until they were halfway up the second staircase.

"Are you feeling any better, Bastila?" Revan wanted to call her love or honey or something affectionate but decided he should play it safe.

"Yes, Revan. Thank you for your little speech in the speeder. It really did mean something to me. A lesson I will not forget. Maybe you'll have your own Padawan here sometime soon. You seem wise enough. The Council will surely make you a Knight soon." Revan snorted.

"Me? A Master to some poor, unsuspecting kid? Yeah, that's likely to happen. You know as well as I do, the Council doesn't trust me. Besides, if we're not Knighted at the same time, you'll be first, not me. They actually _like _you."

"You're wrong. Vandar likes you. So does Zhar. Kavar, Vash, I think she does anyway, Dorak, Zez-Kai-El. That's six of twelve Jedi Masters on the Council that we know who like you. Vrook and Atris don't really like anyone, it seems, so there's two who don't and we've gone through eight total. The other ones, we don't even know their names. And that's at least half that we know like you for sure." Batsila, proud of her logic, looked at Revan with a winning smile on her face. "So there." That ending note was just to have a bit of fun.

"Right then, love." Revan accented his voice for mocking purposes. Bastila just had to say 'so there' and get Revan ready to fight back. (Think of an Australian accent for Revan's fake one)

"Wrong type of accent, darling." Revan ignored her.

"Here we are," Revan said, as they came to a halt at the door to the Council chambers. "Shall we wait for them to call us in?" Before Bastila could answer, the doors opened seemingly of their own accord.

"Enter," called the now-familiar voice of Master Kavar. Revan and Bastila complied.

"You're late," sneered Master Vrook. That irritated Revan even further. It took every little ounce of self-control. When he spoke, Revan's voice was a controlled calm, the fury behind it masked, but not too well.

"With all due respect, Master Vrook, Bastila and I could not have been late, for there was no set time." Revan didn't mean any respect at all, but figured it would be better to at least try and sound polite.

"Now, now, Vrook," started Master Vandar, "let us not take up too much of Revan and Bastila's time. They deserve their rest from saving the galaxy. For now." Vandar smiled. Vrook sneered again and remained silent. At the current moment.

"Now, straight to business," continued Kavar. "We have called you here today because of one of your companions." Revan instantly thought of what in the name of the Force Mission, HK, or Canderous could have done this time. Bastila sighed discreetly and rolled her eyes slightly.

"What happened this time?" asked Revan wearily.

"Nothing bad, young Revan," interjected Vandar. "A good thing, actually." Revan caught Bastila's bewildered eye.

"And that would be?" Bastila spoke for the first time, still slightly surprised.

"That," continued Kavar, "would be the fact that the young twi'lek named Mission Vao has shown signs of Force sensitivity." Revan felt his jaw drop.

"I—wow. I mean, that's fantastic! But how come we've never noticed this?" Bastila turned to look at Revan and he was fairly sure that they had the same look of shock on their faces.

"It's possible," Zhar started, also piping up. "That because when you met young Mission, you weren't in tune with your Force abilities so you weren't able to notice her potential. As for Bastila and the other Force-users of your party, perhaps the young lady's power hadn't manifested itself. There's no way to know for sure." Bastila nodded and Revan's mouth formed into a silent 'ah.'

"Reach out in the Force and tell us what you feel. Find her," said a Master who's name Revan did not know or remember. He complied. Revan closed his eyes, and felt the flowing feeling of the Force. He started with the room. There was brilliant Force-energy in that room. There were all twelve of the Masters, who's power he could sense just being in the room. There was Bastila's most familiar presence. The one he rejoiced having near him. Then there was himself which he couldn't describe nearly as well as an onlooker feeling Revan's own presence could. Most Jedi always found it hard to sense themselves rather than those surrounding them. Revan went out of the room, mentally, with his exploration of the Force.

There was something..._new. _It was beyond the room, in the lower part of the temple. _Raw potential. _It was something he recognized but didn't know. It was _Mission!_ His eyes snapped open. Apparently Bastila had come to the same realization. She was looking at Revan questioningly. He answered through the bond.

_ You felt it, too, then, my love? _She asked_._

_ Yes, I did. Absolutely amazing._ Revan spoke aloud now to the Council.

"Well you _must _train her. That is potential beyond anything I remember experiencing! Even beyond Malak's!" The Masters, and Bastila, all stared at Revan now, shocked at what he had just said. Revan realized it at the same moment. What the hell did he just say? Oh no, a memory. A memory was coming back to him. _Not now, now now, Force be damned! _Bastila tapped into the link and saw the memory Revan was now experiencing. It was hazy, blurry, but Revan caught the essence of it. It was the day he had started down the dark path and felt the potential Malak had shown.

"Amazing," murmurred Kavar.

"I—Masters I apologize. I—uh- don't quite know what came over me just now... But Bastila said something the other day about things triggering my memories. It that possible?"

"No, Revan, I wouldn't say it's possible," Kavar said, "I believe it's _probable_."

"Beware of these, Revan. They could lead you down an all to familiar path," Vrook said, sounding much like he had on Dantooine.

"I—yes, Masters. I'll keep alert for these memories." Revan changed the subject and shot Bastila a 'we'll talk about it later' glance. "Now back to Mission. Will she be trained?"

"She's too old!" Vrook suddenly raised his voice. "The child is well past the proper age for Jedi training."

"So was Dake Skennis," Revan said calmly. Vrook looked slightly taken aback. "But I—he—was trained."

"That was different," Vrook replied, haughtily. "We had no other choice."

"What would happen if she was picked up by the opposite side, Vrook? Without any training? What do you think would happen then, hmm?" asked Vandar. "Unwise it is, to leave her untrained."

"You both make good points, Vrook and Vandar," Master Kavar offered. He stood up from his chair and addressed the Council in its entirety. "We'll vote; all in favor of leaving the girl untrained?" Predictably, Vrook and Atris raised their hands along with another unnamed Mon Calamari Jedi. Kavar gave a small smile. "And those in favor of training her?" He, Zhar, Vandar, and the rest of the Masters who had not yet voted, raised their hands.

"Done it is, then!" exclaimed Vandar.

"Who will train her?" demanded Revan.

"Oh we have someone in mind..." Kavar trailed off. Eyes caught eyes around the room. A few seconds later, Bastila must have caught on, for there was an annoyingly knowing look on her face. It was a few more seconds until Kavar spoke once more. Vrook looked like he'd been overruled.

"Miss Vao's master shall be..._Knight _Revan!" exclaimed Kavar, with another small smile. Revan's eyes widened and threatened to pop out of his head.

"_Me! _But I-"

"No buts, there will be, Revan. We believe that you have significantly passed the Trials and we need more Knights in our Order," Vandar said diplomatically.

"Okay, fine, I deserve it, whatever," Revan moved his hand through the air dismissively. "What about Bastila? She's been through just as much as I have! She deserves a Knight's status no less, if not more, than I do!" Bastila was staring at the floor, deliberately. She was holding her left arm with her right hand and tapped the floor with the toe of her boot, nervously.

"She's _ready, _Masters! We can all feel that much." Kavar looked thoughtful and Vrook remained silent. He had always liked Bastila a small (very small mind you) amount more than the other students he had trained. He believed that she could be ready.

"Vandar, what do you think?" Kavar asked.

"Said before, I have, we are on a shortage of Jedi Knights. Both Revan and Bastila would be fabulous editions," Vandar stated, in favor of Bastila's Knighthood. Bastila, by this time, had looked up from the floor; Revan grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers.

_ You deserve it, Bas._

_ Thanks, Revan... But I don't know, we'll have to see what the Masters decide. I just can't imagine myself a Jedi Knight!_

_ You really do deserve it, babe._

"Mhmm, yes," Kavar murmured more to himself than Vandar and the Council. When he spoke again, it was directed to Vrook.

"Master Vrook, you spent the latter part of Bastila's Jedi training as her Master. What do you think? Do you consider her ready?" Vrook cleared his throat.

"In truth, all of the Jedi in their party have passed the Trials. Technically. I trained the girl once her Battle Meditation manifested. I believe she.. is going to be a very...good Knight," Vrook said awkwardly. Revan smirked to himself. Bastila couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's done then; Padawans Revan Kraern and Bastila Shan, you are to be commenced as full fledged Jedi Knights in our Order...now." As Kavar spoke the last word, the lights went out and twelve lightsabers were ignited. There were four blue lightsabers, four green lightsabers, three yellow lightsabers, and even one purple lightsaber. Revan dropped Bastila's hand as they knelt; Vandar spoke to him first, said words that would be said to a young man named Anakin Skywalker four thousand years later. Vandar swung his green saber on opposite sides of Revan's head as he uttered each sentence.

"Step forward, Padawan. Revan Kraern, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Jedi... Knight of the Republic!" Revan stood, bowed and walked over to the edge of the circle printed on the floor. Master Vandar repeated the process with Bastila

"Now you step forward, Padawn. Bastila Shan, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Jedi... Knight of the Republic!" Now Bastila, stood bowed, and Revan came forward once more.

"Now, young Knights, go and we'll meet with young Mission Vao tomorrow at 1300 standard Coruscant time," Kavar said. "Do not speak to her about the event in question. We'll see you, 1300 tomorrow." Revan and Bastila bowed and said simultaneously,

"Yes, Master Kavar."

They left the room in silence, Revan's black robes flowing behind them. They took the elevator that they conviently hadn't noticed on the way inside down to the temple's parking garage. Once alone, Revan allowed Bastila to jump into his arms and spun her around happily.

"You did it, Revan! We're Jedi Knights! Oh I never thought this day would come! _Force,_ I love you, Revan!" Bastila squealed exitedly once he had set her back on her feet. Revan chuckled at Bastila's exhilaration.

"I know, Princess, I know. Too bad at took a trip saving the galaxy to finally figure it out," he said smartly. She smacked his arm.

"Shut up and kiss me, you fool," she said, using the words she had uttered herself before their first kiss. If you could even call it a kiss, it was so uncivilized and sloppy. And wonderful.

Revan obeyed.


	10. Chapter 10

**WOO! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Haha, Internet is fixed, so that it doesnt needed to be reloaded every time someone sends me a chat message or a new page is opened! It's about damn time! Summer vacation is about over, I'm back home, and school's about to start. You all have my sincerest apologies for the extra long delay. And this isn't a greatly sized chapter but, hey, it's an update right? Also, in case I haven't mentioned before (or if I told you something else), this is about six months after the fall of the Endar Spire. **ApparentlyInsane **has inspired me to do an iPod shuffle drabble so that should be posted sooner or later. Which reminds me, on an unrelated-to-this-story note, my 2 year old brother had a brown shirt on yesterday that said "iPood." Now how awesome is that? LOL! **

**Now, on with the chapter! Please don't throw things at me, or chase me with pitchforks and torches, for the lack of update the previous month-and-a-half or so. Also, there is a Kottonmouth Kings reference in this chapter (NO I DO _NOT _DO DRUGS! I just enjoy their music.) Something else: if you haven't checked out my poll on my profile, please do so. Without further ado, read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Revan and Bastila ended up making their way to the Jedi Temple at 1245 standard Republic time. They decided (or, rather, Bastila decided) to be on time today. Revan did have the valid argument in which they weren't late before because there hadn't been a set time. Bastila, apparently, didn't care. She didn't want to upset the Council with Revan anymore than they already probably were.

"Well, Knight Shan," Revan said, humoring the woman, as he backed the blue speeder outside of their parking space at the new apartment the couple had signed a lease to rent with just yesterday. Revan's eyes were too sore to look at the bill for the hotel rooms he had been paying for anymore. In other, simpler terms: _too goddamn expensive!_ Canderous had rented his own apartment in the 'party animal' section of Coruscant, Jolee, having signed back with the Jedi Order, had his own quarters in the Temple, Juhani had her Temple quarters, Mission and Big Z had decided to take up temporary residence in the _Ebon Hawk, _along with T3-M4 and HK-47,Carth had taken a shuttle to Telos the previous morning, Revan and Bastila now had their apartment.

"How do you think our blue friend will respond to possibly becoming a Jedi?" Bastila's lips pursed.

"To be honest, I don't think she'll want to." Revan raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, this is _Mission _we're talking about here. Of course she'll want to do something like this. If not for her benefit, just to prove how _grown up _she is."

"_I _think she'll want to go to Kashyyyk with Zaalbar," Bastila said, stubbornly.

"Possible, but, let's face it, Princess; I know Mission better than anyone on the ship, minus Big Z."

"Just because you may know her best, doesn't mean you know every little detail about her and know what her decisions will always be," Bastila said coolly as Revan swerved through sky traffic.

"Whatever, Bastila. So, how much are you willing to bet on Mission's decision?" Bastila's mouth was agape when Revan glanced at her again.

_"Bet? _Why must you make every little thing a pointless wager? Last time it was on Manaan when, before your second trial, you wagered with Canderous that the Selkath would thank you, but banish you from the planet anyways. Then, before that, on Tatooine, you bet Mission that that man in the middle of the desert would hit on me! Oh and, _also, _I happened to hear about that little pool that had been going on throughout our journey. _Everyone _had wagered on that one, except for me! Honestly, you wagered with the crew on how long it would take me to _kiss you, _of all things!" Revan took one hand off of the rectangle-like steering device to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Tell me, Revan, just when did that one start?" Bastila had folded her arms, by now and was glaring a hole into the side of Revan's face as he drove.

"Hey, I actually didn't start that one! Well, I was thinking about it, but then, when I went to Mission to ask if she wanted to participate in my little wager, she told me about how Carth and Canderous already had a 'how long would it take for the Princess to kiss the poor guy' pool going already. That's when I put my four months in. And my 125 credits. Oh and, this had just started on our first planet after we left Dantooine, which was Kashyyyk. T3 and Mission ended up going halfway on the winnings for that one. And I was only one month off, too!"

"Whatever, Revan. I suppose you _had _been a smuggler at one point after the memory wipe but still... Fifty credits." Revan smirked as he pulled into the parking structure at the Temple.

"Fifty it is. How about a kiss to seal the bet with? Handshakes are overrated." Bastila, who had a hunch she was right this time, decided to humor him, only because he'd be shocked when he was wrong. They leaned, and met each others lips halfway. Only when Revan's tongue skimmed against her lips, did Bastila feel convinced that she had kissed him for other reasons besides just to humor her lover. She automatically gave him access but when a low, feral sound, escaped from her throat, she decided tongue twisters would have to wait until later.

"Nuh uh, Revan. Not here, and not now," Bastila said, just prior to an involuntary gasp escaped when Revan's teeth found her ear. Bastila hit him in the shoulder.

"We're in _the Jedi Temple! _Do I have to remind you every time?"

"Apparently so, Bas," Revan responded absently, getting out of the speeder, as if she hadn't scolded him at all.

Bastila rolled her eyes, and, as they walked to the elevator, she pointed her finger at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Be good, Revan. _Or else._"

"Yes, mistress," Revan quipped as he pushed one of the many buttons in the elevator's control panel. He casually leaned against the rail, arms folded neutrally over his chest. Suddenly, his mind returned to a time, just a few years ago, when it was Malak, or rather Alek, and him standing in this elevator.

_ "You know the answer already, Rev. You _know _that they'll disagree," Alek declared, pacing the elevator's reasonably sized area. His slightly shorter but still above average height friend was leaning against the elevator rail, arms folded, head bent toward the floor, ever so slightly, with his eyes closed; obviously Revan Kraern was in deep thought._

_ "Yes."_

_ "'Yes?' So then why are we even here!" exclaimed Alek, his still-flesh jaw having dropped slightly._

_ "Because, regardless of what we may believe, it is only fair that we go to them with our point."_

_ "Them?" Revan opened one eye at first, directing one root beer brown orb upwards at Alek. He then lifted his head and opened his other eye._

_ "Yes, Alek, 'them.' You know, Zhar, Zez-Kai-El, Vrook, Atris, Vandar, Kavar, Vash, Fraanz, Le'jer, Richter, Xavier, and Miller? In other words, _the Jedi Council_." Alek rolled his eyes._

_ "Yeah, Rev, I know who they are but you addressed the Council as 'them' instead of 'the Council'; a first." It was Revan's turn to roll his eyes now._

_ "Leave it to Squint to notice the unimportant details."_

The ding of the elevator, alerted Revan not only of the present time, but back into reality. He was speechless for a moment, and could feel Bastila's intense eyes boring holes in him.

"You saw it, too, then?" Revan, questioned, as he and his lover walked side-by-side out of the elevator.

"Yes," Bastila replied simply, waiting for him to continue.

"Obviously, it was before our fall to the Dark, but before the Mandalorian Wars?" Revan's eyebrows furrowed.

"Possibly. You called him Alek, and you were on your way to tell the Council about _something. _Perhaps, this was just before you joined the war effort?" Bastila noticed Revan's hasty stride, and sped up her own.

"Yeah, because Mal—Alek, knew that the Jedi Council would disagree." Revan sighed. "You know what this means, right?" he asked, chancing a glance at her. She obviously had the same question in mind as he; _why were his memories returning? _

"Yes," Bastila sighed, herself. "I know bloody well what this means, Revan," Bastila exhaled, frustration evident.

They reached the door to the High Council chambers. The familiar Jedi guarding the door greeted them, with her thick accent.

"Good afternoon to the both of you, Revan, Bastila," Juhani smiled. Revan gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey there, Juhani. We're here for the meeting with Mission and the Council."

"Ah, yes, they're ready for you now." Suddenly, Revan's half-hearted smile was replaced with a devilish smirk.

"Say, Juhani, Bastila and I have engaged in a little wager." A pause. The female Cathar raised an eyebrow, while Bastila Shan rolled her eyes and put a hand to her forehead in exasperation. "The deal is, I say Mission will accept Jedi training in a heartbeat, but the Princess over here, thinks that she'll decline in a heartbeat to stay with our Wookiee friend, Zaalbar. What do you think? Oh, and minimum wage is fifty," the Jedi added quickly.

"Hmm, another one of your bets, Revan? Well, I lost 70 credits in that last ship-wide," Juhani threw a side glance at Bastila, "well, _virtually, _ship-wide bet, so this would be a good chance to win it back. My take on young Mission's choice?" Revan nodded vigorously. "She'll at first like the idea of becoming one of us, but she'll ultimately change her mind to travel with Zaalbar." Revan's eyebrows were raised by the time she held her hand out to shake. His smirk returned and he shook her hand firmly.

"We'll see." With that, Revan and Bastila advanced to the dual set of doors leading to the Council members.

"What happened to handshakes being overrated?" Bastila asked when the doors behind them closed.

"It depends on who's hands you're shaking, love." he winked at her and set his mental barriers in place. Bastila pressed the button to access the inner chamber doors with a slight smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Revan couldn't believe it. He had been wrong! Just a couple of hours ago, he had collected 120 credits from Bastila and Juhani, a feeling of accomplishment gracing his mood. Then, ten minutes ago, when he spoke with Mission again, she announced that she and Big Z were catching the next shuttle to Kashyyyk. Revan and Bastila had seen Juhani smirking at them in the corner of the Atrium, with her feline-like features. Now, Revan was sitting in an arm chair, in his apartment, Bastila in the one across from him, also in thought.

How could she have been wrong? Well, at least she was closer than Revan was... Bastila glanced at him, as he moved from the black, leather arm chair to the matching sofa, sprawling out on it...

"You lost," Revan stated plainly. Bastila's eyes about popped out of her head.

"B-but you did, too!" she spluttered, incredulously.

"Have I told you how cute you are when you're embarrassed?" Revan smirked.

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe only seventy or eighty times," came the sardonic reply. Revan laughed. Bastila did not.

"And have I told you how infuriating you are?" Bastila asked, as she got up and moved his legs and feet off of the couch to make room for her. Revan complied, sitting up into a sitting position for about five seconds, before turning and resting his head in her lap.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to tell me again.." Revan said, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Stop it; I'm not in the mood," said Bastila as she tore her hand from Revan's grasp and moving his head out of her lap. Revan sighed and sat back up. Now so that their arms were touching.

"I'm not giving up that easily. We ate dinner, so why not dessert?" he wiggled his brows.

"Men," she muttered under her breath.

"Come again?" Revan said with a smile. Instead of answering, Bastila turned and kissed him. As she broke it, she whispered,

"Satisfied?" Revan seemed to think for a moment.

"Yes and no..." Bastila stood up, grabbing the collar of his robes in the process, which pulled him up to his standing height. His neatly shaven face, with the ever present patch just above his chin, practically glowed with excitement. Bastila kissed him again, more fervently this time.

But now, she didn't break it. She didn't really want to, either. Revan lead her through the living room and stopped to push her against the wall next to the bedroom. Another minute or so of passionate kissing later, Revan slowly drew back for breath. She cocked an eyebrow. Breathing heavily, he nodded. She nodded back, closed her eyes, and removed his black robe, leaving it sprawled on the hallway's floor.

Revan leaned back down and recaptured Bastila's lips. He grabbed her waist and led her into the bedroom, just to Bastila's right, against the wall. As hands removed clothing, two bodies ended up together in the soft, warm, comfortable bed. As Bastila's tongue grazed the roof of his mouth, Revan let out a content moan, and his cool hands, those of a conductor conducting the most beautiful of symphonies, lingered upon the bare skin of her own, toned, rock hard abs (hard as Revan's own), finally continued to roam. Bastila now moaned into his mouth. Tonight was the night.

Fantastic.

* * *

**Well, that wasn't very long was it? But, hey, I needed something of an interlude, and since Revan and Bastila were yet to meet between the sheets, I thought it would be perfect :) And because I didn't want to go into...serious detail, I thought that this little 600 word document that I wrote in the span of about five minutes would have to suffice. Sorry for lack of recent update, too. Schoolwork sucks, doesn't it? Review, regardless!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ugh, I'm getting into to some _really _bad habits here... A non-edited, tiny, little chapters. If that's even what they could be classified as... *Sigh* I hope you at least try and enjoy this little tiny...*thing* that I posted**...

* * *

It was bright, morning, and..._perfect. _How odd... Revan believed that there was no such thing as perfect, but, this moment may have proven him wrong. Soft bed, warm blankets, body heat, and an amazing lady next to him. Not only was she amazingly attractive, but amazingly intelligent, wise, and amazingly in love with one of the most fucked up people in existence.

Bastila Shan was truly an amazing and _talented _woman. As he felt her stir, he turned to look at her. She had already been facing him, and her sleepy eyes were focused on their entwined hands. Spent, the couple had fallen asleep, hand in hand...

"Good morning." to Revan's amazement, she spoke first, in that groggy tone she was accustomed to every morning.

"Good morning, indeed." Revan shot her a tired smile to go with his husky morning voice. "So...any idea what time it is?" he asked lamely. Bastila, who had modestly pulled the blanket up to cover her chest, glanced over Revan's shoulder.

"Seven." Bastila looked away for a few seconds and then, finally made eye contact with Revan. It was amazing how her eyes expressed her feelings. Perhaps, that's why the Jedi thought her brash and headstrong. Because her eyes usually told Revan just about everything he needed to know. Right now, though, she was deemed as unreadable as a book with no pages.

"What now?" Revan and Bastila spoke at precisely the same moment, and they both were wide awake now, as they kept their eyes locked, reading the others expressions.

"Well this isn't awkward at all..." Revan muttered sarcastically under his breath as he moved the arm he had been propping himself up with to cover his and his lover's hands.

Tentatively, Revan moved his hand from the top of theirs up to her cheek. His smile was replaced with a look of concentration.

"Are you alright? Did I rush you into something you weren't ready for?" Bastila kept the same facial expression of stoicism but her eyes spoke louder than her face. She scooted closer to him in the bed, closing up most of the space separating them. And, finally, the corners of her lips started to curve upwards. Then, the vibration of her laugh filled his ears. Not three seconds later, his own lips began to form a smile and his laugh combined with hers. Through the giggles, he asked,

"Why are we laughing, again?" Bastila shook her head.

"Heh, couldn't tell you." She pressed her smiling lips to Revan's. "Ready to get up?" she whispered in his ear, softly. Revan's lips went from genuine smile, to genuine smirk.

"Not quite yet.." Apparently, Bastila knew _exactly _how he felt, as she started to nibble his ear. He took advantage of the moment to claim her neck.

Sleeping in is good every so often, right?


	13. Chapter 13

**It has been WAY too long, guys! What with school, no internet access, and overall life, I haven't any time to write, or upload, obviously. I'm so sorry for the wait! But, here we are...the last chapter! I hope that, although i haven't updated in years, you will be happy you stuck with the story :).**

**Now, I have a sequel planned, but what with reality, I have no idea when I will be getting a start on it. So, expect a few oneshots from me now and then (if that) but don't hold me to anything. Notice how I haven't given any specific dates, very purposely. Anyways, down to business! Read, review, please, and do I need to say it? You guys fucking rock.  
**_

* * *

11 months later- Corsucant, Revan Kraern and Bastila Shan's apartment. 2100 hours._

The last year had gone by in a blur. Carth had been promoted, Mission and Zaalbar sent their love continuously, Canderous had left on the journey to unite the clans that Revan assigned, Juhani and Jolee served the Jedi, HK and T3 served proudly at their master's side, and Revan and Bastila served the Jedi as the first approved romantically involved couple in years.

But there was something else. Memories. Visions_. Past_. _Present. Future. _Revan had yet to see much of the future, but what he saw was enough. Bastila had seen the images, too. Revan didn't dare hide them from her; there would be no point. Besides, they made her better understand. He knew it was coming. There was no doubt in his, no, _their _minds that he would have to leave soon. Alone. She got it, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Not just for her, but for them. Revan didn't want to leave, but it seemed necessary. It sure as hell felt necessary.

Revan would tell himself every day., "Face it; if you stay, Bastila dies. _Everyone dies. _It's for the greater good." Sometimes he said it aloud and Bastila pretended not to hear. Now, here they were, in bed, relishing in their last night together for a long time. Maybe even forever.

"I love you," Revan said, looking into her eyes, illuminated by the wash of the moonlight escaping through the window.

"As I love you." Revan sat up, and Bastila mirrored him. She pulled the comforter over her chest as Revan reached for her hand. His root beer eyes had just a twinge of gold in them, brightening them ever so slightly. He had let the goatee grow back, but he kept it thin, like always. Revan had adopted the hairstyle that Bastila complemented him on eleven months ago; mostly flat with the lifted bangs. It made the thin scar over his right eye more prominent.

The steel gray eyes with a bluish tint in them locked with the gold-twinged root beer brown eyes. The mutual understanding was there. When Revan woke up this morning, he knew it would be the day. He carried the day out as he normally would, however. Revan and Bastila had both caught some vacation time, so they spent this last day together. He didn't even have to tell her; she felt it. Intuitively and through the bond.

"HK and T3 are already on the ship. So is my stuff. Rations, weapons, tools..." he trailed off. A tear threatened break his cool facade. Bastila stroked his palm.

"Come now, you have to do it. You know you have to go," her moderately accented voice broke the silence. "I—I don't want you to go, but at the same time, I do. I don't want you to go because I'll worry, because I love you. I want you to go because it needs to be done. And because I love you. Do you understand?" She spoke softly.

Revan nodded, swinging his legs off of the bed. He retrieved his clothes off the floor and dressed methodically. Bastila got out off bed and dressed too. Her skin tight adaption of the Jedi tunic made her look as beautiful as ever. Not many would guess that Bastila had an abdomen just as toned as Revan's. Revan, of course, knew this well. He knew every inch of her and her body like the back of his hand. Bastila knew him and his body the same way.

He grabbed both of his double bladed sabers off nightstand. Force knows he'd need them, wherever he was going. Bastila clipped hers onto her belt. He offered his arm and Bastila clutched his bicep. They stayed like that for a few minutes, unable to walk out the door. Suddenly, she let go of his arm. Instead, she wrapped her left arm around his waist and Revan automatically put his around her shoulders. As if the position change moved a boulder, they walked out of the room, through the apartment, and out to the balcony landing pad, where the _Ebon Hawk _rested peacefully.

They stood in front of the _Hawk, _staring at it, reliving the good memories that are alive inside of it. Revan needed good memories to think about, with all the bad memories he had been having over the past months. Revan moved his arm to her waist and pulled her close. She turned and hugged him. He kept his hands on her lower back.

"I'll miss you," she whispered, eyes closed. She felt his fingers drum on her back from nervousness.

"I miss you already." Suddenly, Bastila chuckled.

"What?"

"You know that's not where you want your hands to be..." Revan caught her meaning and laughed a little too. His hands slid down.

"I love you," he said through a smile that she couldn't see. Bastila may not have been able to see the smile, but she heard it.

"You mean you love my ass."

"Well, that too." Revan pulled back a little, to look at her face. He didn't move his hands. "Princess, I love you, your ass, and your ability to fu-" her eyes widened as she interrupted.

"Revan!"

"..love me dry." Revan winked at Bastila as she smacked his arm. He gave her ass a small squeeze.

"Shut up and kiss me," Bastila said, fiercely. As per usual when Bastila uttered this expression, Revan obeyed.

'_What exactly are you talking about?' _His voice appeared in her head.

_ 'The banter. You. The l-' _

_ 'The sex? Yeah, I'll miss it too.'_

_ 'I was going to say the _love _but, yes, I will miss the sex.' _He smirked and broke the kiss.

"I'll be here when you get back." He gave her an unreadable smile. Bastila returned it. After one more ass squeeze, and one more kiss, Revan let go. He turned and jogged to the loading ramp of the _Hawk. _As it automatically opened, Revan yelled for T-3 to start her up. Clinging to a support bar, Revan whirled around to see Bastila watching him, arms folded neutrally over her chest.

"Good bye, Bastila Shan."

"Good bye, Revan Kraern."


End file.
